


TOGETHER

by milkovichgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Endgame, Fluff, Gallavich, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Prison, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkovichgirl/pseuds/milkovichgirl
Summary: Recap of 9x6 and follows Ian and Mickey in prison and life after prison.This is my first fanfic ever. I am no writer by any means but thought I would give it a try. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.





	1. The First Day

Ian’s pov  
After Ian said goodbye to his family, he was escorted into the prison to go through the intake process. He didn’t want to show it, but he was scared shitless. Being in jail was one thing, but prison was another. These were violent hardened criminals he was going to be living with for the next two years. 

After he was changed out of his street clothes and into his bright yellow jump suit, he was escorted up the stairs to his cell where he would live for the next two years. When he went into the small room that held the two bunk beds, he noticed he was alone. He was grateful for that, but he knew soon he would have company. He was not looking forward to that. He had no idea who they were going to bunk him with. He placed the items he was given on the top bunk and just stood there for a minute, trying to calm down. He then heard the door of his cell open and he knew that his new bunkmate had just arrived. 

He whispered a silent fuck and pushed off the bed and turned around. Who he saw before him was someone he was not expecting to ever see again. He was stunned because standing before him was none other than Mickey Milkovich. The man who he has loved since he was 15 years old and had left at the Mexican border 2 years before. He didn’t know what to say. He just stood there taking him all in.  
“I rolled on the cartel I was working for and in exchange, guess who gets to pick where he’s locked up, he heard Mickey say.  
All Ian could muster out was a holy fuck as tears sprang to his eyes.  
“oh hey, I got bottom”, Mickey said as he pointed to the bottom bunk and passed by Ian looking at him as he did, “which means, you’re on top”.  
Mickey then laid on the bottom bunk with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. Ian was just still shocked by it all. Was this a dream?  
He looked around the room and then jumped on top of Mickey before he disappeared into thin air or something.  
He threw one of Mickey’s arms up over his head and put his other hand on Mickey’s cheek and just stared at him for a bit and then Mickey placed his hand on Ian’s neck moving him towards him as if to say its okay to kiss me. Mickey raised his head a bit to give him permission and Ian went for it. The kiss was slow and sweet and all love. Once Ian’s lips met Mickeys, he was home. He forgot where he was at in that moment because all that mattered was that Mickey was under him and if this was a dream, Ian never wanted to wake up from it. 

They kissed for a few minutes and then finally they pulled away to catch their breath.  
Ian was still speechless, so it was Mickey who finally spoke.  
“Ok I got to ask, What the fuck did you do to your hair?”  
Ian laughed at that. Of course that would be the first thing Mickey would ask.  
“Well I came close to running away after I left my lawyers office and he said I was looking at a possible 10-15 years”. “Figured it would be best to just run instead of facing prison.”  
“So where were you planning on running off to?’ Mickey asked.  
“I was going to try and find you somehow, but then I realized once I found you, we would both be fugitives on the run and you had managed to stay hidden for this long and I didn’t want to mess that up for you, so I went back home” . Ian shrugged.  
Mickey just sat there looking up at him with a surprised look on his face.  
“I can’t believe you are really here”, Ian said after a beat. He kept caressing Mickey’s face as if he would disappear at any minute.  
“Well I am, and your stuck with me for the next two years, like it or not, Mickey laughed.  
“Of course, there’s no one I would rather be locked up than with you, Ian said as he leaned down to kiss Mickey again.  
Ian would never get tired of kissing Mickey. He had tried to forget him over the last 2 years but never could. He gave his heart to Mickey when he was 15 years old and there was never anyone that he could ever love as much as he loved him. He knew he had a lot to apologize for, but he knew they had lots of time to get it all out in the open. 

Mickey’s pov  
Mickey paced back and forth waiting for the new prisoners to arrive. He knew Ian was scheduled to arrive there that morning and to say he was nervous was an understatement.  
What if Ian rejected him again? What if Ian had moved on with his life and didn’t want him? It was too much to think about. He did this one final thing for Ian to be here with him, so he wouldn’t have to go through prison alone. Mickey had also done this for himself. He was tired of running, tired of having to look over his shoulder every day. He wanted a better life for himself. Even though his father was a piece of shit and had always told Mickey he would amount to nothing, he wanted nothing better than to prove him wrong.  
He watched from a distance as the new prisoners came in. He kept looking for bright red hair to appear, but he couldn’t see anyone that matched. He got scared for a minute, did I get my facts wrong and he is at another prison. Just when he was about to panic, he saw him. Instead of the beautiful red hair he was always fond of, his hair was jet black. Mickey’s breath caught when he saw him. His feelings had never changed for him.  
Mickey waited awhile before he made his move. He wanted Ian to go to the cell first so he could make his entrance. He had no idea what he was going to say when he saw him. He had so many ideas but hadn’t really settled on it just yet. He figured he would figure it out once he saw him.  
Finally, he was in front of their cell. He could see Ian’s back to the door. The guard opened the door for him and he walked in and Ian turned around just as the guard was shutting it. 

When Ian turned around, he had a look of shock on his face. Almost just like the one at the docks that day when Mickey had escaped prison.  
Before he knew it, Mickey was blurting it all out, “I rolled on the cartel, I was working for and exchange guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up.”  
All Ian said to him was a holy fuck and he had not taken his eyes of him.  
“Oh, I got bottom, Mickey said as he pointed to the bottom bunk, as he walked past Ian, He finished with, that means you’re on top.  
Mickey then laid back on the bottom bunk with his hands behind his head waiting to see what Ian would do.  
Ian stood there for a second, looked around and the next thing Mickey knew, Ian was on top of him. He had one of his hands held down and the other was stroking his cheek. They just stared at each other for a beat and Mickey reached up to place his hand on the back of Ian’s neck to pull him down to give him permission to kiss him.  
When their lips finally met, it was electric. The kiss was sweet and loving and said everything they couldn’t say at that moment. 

Finally, they pulled apart and Mickey was the first to speak.  
“Ok I got to ask, What the fuck did you do to your hair?”  
Ian laughed at that.  
“Well I came close to running away after I left my lawyers office and he said I was looking at a possible 10-15 years”. “Figured it would be best to just run instead of facing prison.”  
“So where were you planning on running off to?’ Mickey asked.  
“I was going to try and find you somehow, but then I realized once I found you, we would both be fugitives on the run and you had managed to stay hidden for this long and I didn’t want to mess that up for you, so I went back home” . Ian shrugged.  
Mickey just sat there looking up at him surprised. He never thought Ian would ever try to come look for him.  
“I can’t believe you are really here”, Ian said after a beat. He kept caressing Mickey’s face as if he would disappear at any minute.  
“Well I am, and your stuck with me for the next two years, like it or not, Mickey laughed.  
“Of course, no one I would rather be locked up than with you, Ian said as he leaned down to kiss Mickey again.  
In that moment, Mickey knew he had made the right decision to do what he did.  
He had a lot to tell Ian of his time in Mexico and how it all went down but right now he only want to hold on to him in this moment. They had all the time in the world to talk and catch up considering they would be locked up together for the next 2 years.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey talk about some things. 
> 
> We also find out how Mickey turned himself in. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea the ins and outs of the cartel or how any of it works, so these are all just my thoughts of how it could possibly go.

In the silence of their cell, they both just held on to each other. Both glad they were finally together. Ian had his head on Mickey’s chest, just listening to his heart beating, trying to comprehend the fact that Mickey was there with him, while Mickey rubs his hand through Ian’s hair, just relieved that everything worked out. Everything he did to get to this moment was difficult, but he would do it all again if he had to. 

After Mickey crossed the border, he was heartbroken. Ian decided not to go with him to Mexico at the last minute and let him cross alone. While he understood, it still hurt. After everything he did to get them to that point just to be left like that… Fucking Gallagher. So, he had no choice but to go alone and make the best of it. He figured Ian would go back to his life and forget about him eventually. Maybe that was best. Their relationship was never easy, but damn it if he didn’t love that alien looking carrot top motherfucker. 

Once he settled in Mexico and started working for the cartel, Ian was on his mind every single day and he knew that was never going to end. The days were rough, but the nights were harder when he was alone and had only his thoughts. He knew being in Mexico was not the kind of life he wanted. Especially without Ian. So, he made his plan to do what he needed to do to get back to Chicago and finish his time, so he could actually have a life. And maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t too late for him and Ian. 

While in Mexico, he kept up with the news in Chicago. He couldn’t help it. He would always be South Side no matter what. It was in his blood, it would never go away. He was scrolling through the news one night, bored, and he came across a YouTube video about someone from the South Side as Gay Jesus. He clicked on it, intrigued. What he saw was not what he expected. There on the screen was Ian, his Ian, ranting about God and Love. Mickey was a little shocked by that. Ian was for sure not taking his meds, and apparently his family had no idea. Mickey knew then that his plan to get back had to start soon, because It looked like Ian needed him more than ever. 

He continued keeping up with the news to see what was happening and when he saw the news about Ian blowing up the van, all he could think was"Ian what the fuck?." He knew that Ian was off his meds for sure and he knew that Ian was definitely getting some time for that. It was time to set his plan in motion. It took a few months to get everything set. He knew that Ian was in jail waiting sentencing so that still gave him some time to prepare everything. He wanted to put away as much money as he could so that when he got out of prison, he would have some money for Ian and him. 

His plan was to drive to the Mexican border and ask to speak to a Us agent. Once he arrived at the border and was face to face with the agent, he told him who he was and that he had a lot of information they would want from him. He had names and he knew the whereabouts of the people they needed. Information that they had being trying to get for years.   
He was cuffed and transported to the nearest jail where he was questioned for hours. There he told him what he knew but would not reveal names or locations until he got what he wanted out of the deal. 

His conditions were as follows: he got to pick where he was locked up, who his cell mate would be, and that his sentence be whatever Ian got for blowing up the van.   
The only thing that changed was he would get whatever time Ian got, but he would also get time on parole which would be 4 years, due to him escaping prison before. Once all was agreed upon, he gave up the names of the higher ups in the cartel and their locations. He was placed in holding at the jail in El Paso, Tx waiting for his transfer to the prison that Ian would be in. 

“I missed you so much,” Ian said breaking Mickey out of his thoughts. “And I just want to tell you that I am so fucking sorry for leaving you at the border. I had every intention of going with you, but I just got scared at the last minute and I had my job and my family, and I just couldn’t do it. I have regretted it every single day. As soon as I got back, everything just went downhill from there and nothing has ever been the same, until now. Now that you are here with me, I realize I have never stopped loving you and I never will. I love you so much and I hope that you can forgive me.”  
Mickey laid there taking in that Ian was saying. 

“I missed you too man, you have no idea how much. But after a while I realized why you did what you did, and I got over that. It hurt at first, but I had no right to ask you to leave everything behind to run away with me. I was a fugitive, we would have never been able to go back, and you wouldn’t have been able to see your family ever again and you would have never been happy with that. If you had come with me, I would have lost you eventually anyway.”

“Mickey, you have never lost me. I am not going anywhere ever. What you did for me, I can never repay you for that. I am so lucky to have you”.

“Nobody is asking you to repay me. I did what I did for me and for you, but also for us. I was tired of running and it just happened to work out this way. Now we can be together, I mean if that is what you want anyway.”  
Ian turned Mickey’s head so that he could look into his beautiful blue eyes, “Of course I want to be with you Mickey. It’s always been you.” With that Ian leaned down and placed a kiss on Mickey’s beautiful lips. He had always loved kissing Mickey and he would never get tired of it.

“I love you,” Mickey exclaimed once Ian pulled back from the kiss.   
Ian’s heart swelled with love in that moment because he knew that no matter what life threw at them, he had this, he had Mickey back with him and he was never going to let go. 

“So Gay Jesus huh”.

“How did you know about that?’ Ian asked Mickey. 

“How the fuck do you think? I saw the YouTube videos and the news.” Mickey answered. “What were you thinking?”  
Ian just sighed, “It really got out of hand. I never meant for it to get that far but it did, and I had no idea how to stop it and I just got carried away. It started out with me helping a kid whose family wanted to send him to some conversion church because he was gay and all I could think about was you and what you had to go through and I wanted to help him, and it just blew up in my face, literally.”

“Well now it’s you and me for the next two years in this shithole.” Mickey laughed. 

“I still can’t believe you are here with me, I thought I would never see you again.” Ian said while looking at Mickey like he was a dying man in the desert finally finding water. 

“Can you believe this all started with a fucking tire iron and a gun?” Mickey asked. 

Ian laughed at that remembering that day like it was yesterday. “Nothing about us has ever been traditional has it? But I wouldn’t change that for the world.”  
Mickey leaned up to capture Ian’s lips in his. They kissed lightly at first, but it grew more passionate as it went on. Time stood still, and it was like they were teenagers again when they first started kissing. Mickey’s hands were in Ian’s hair pulling him as close as he could get him, and Ian was pressed on top of Mickey as close has he could get. Chest to chest, hip to hip, nothing could come between them in that moment. Well nothing except for the buzzer alerting them it was time for them to make their way down to dinner.   
They finally pulled apart and stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Ian smiled at Mickey. His smile was full of love and Ian hoped that Mickey knew how much he loved him and that being there with him was the happiest he had been in a long time. 

Mickey smiled back at him and finally said, “Well let’s go see what this shithole is serving today. I hope you’re not hungry, because the food in here is horrible.”  
All that Ian could say to that was, “Yea I am hungry but not for food” as he made his way over to Mickey and squeezed his ass. Mickey followed him out with a big smile on his face because he knew in a few hours he would make sure that Ian was well fed and satisfied.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian stakes his claim.....and some smut : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my girl Sarah for helping me with the end of this chapter. Also to my betas, Sarah, Sarah, Carla and Adele I appreciate you guys so much.

On their way to the mess hall, Mickey stayed two steps ahead of Ian. He wanted to make sure no one messed with him. He had been to prison enough times to know that you can’t let your guard down, ever. 

They made their way, got their food and found an empty table in the back. As they sat down, Ian noticed a few guys staring at Mickey. The looks they were giving him was not an ‘I want to hurt you look’, it was an ‘I want to fuck you look’. Ian didn’t like that one bit. Mickey was his and he was going to make sure they knew it. He forgot where he was for a minute and stood up and shouted to them, “What the fuck are you looking at? He’s not interested”. 

“How do you know?” one of the guys shouted back at him. Everyone in the cafeteria turned and looked at him. 

“Ian, what the fuck are you doing?” he heard Mickey say from beside him pulling at his arm to get him to sit back down. 

“They were looking at you like you were a piece of meat,” Ian replied. “I’m not having that.” 

“Ian, look around, we are in fucking prison or have you forgotten?” Ian looked around and then sat back down beside Mickey and laughed. “Shit, I can’t believe I did that, I just wanted them to know they can’t look at you like that.” 

“Ah look, Ian Gallagher is jealous, huh? Never thought I would see the day.” Mickey laughed a little at that. 

“But seriously, you need to play it cool. Besides, I’m not interested in anyone in here….” Mickey stopped for a second as he watched Ian whip his head up to look at Mickey to see if he was going to finish his sentence “…but you aight so cool it” Mickey finally got out. Ian gave him one of his lopsided smiles that Mickey loved so much. 

They both started on their meal, which was horrible just as Mickey had told him. Ian didn’t eat very much of it. He wondered how he was going to make it for the next two years having to eat this nasty food. Mickey noticed this and knew that Ian needed food to take his pills, so he picked up his beloved jello, looked at it longingly and handed it over to Ian. Ian looked at him with a surprised look and Mickey nodded his head as if to say, take it please. Ian took it out of his hand and when their fingers touched he they both felt the electricity and just stayed like that for a beat until finally, Mickey moved his hand away to go back to his tray. Ian opened the jello and whispered a thanks in Mickey’s ear with Mickey replying with a “yea well, you owe me” with a smirk on his face. “Ian smiled as he finished the rest of the jello. 

After the buzzer went off, it was time to head outside. The prisoners were allowed a couple hours of leisure before they had to retire to their bunks for the night. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Mickey asked. “We can watch some tv, work out, play cards, or, well that’s about it. Like I told you before, not much to do in here but work out.”

“Let’s work out then.” Ian answered. 

As they walked to the gym area that was located outside in the prison yard, they made small talk and Mickey pointed out where stuff was here and there.   
“There are the showers, we get to use those first thing in the morning. It’s best to get there as soon as possible to make sure you get hot water. Otherwise you’re taking a shower in cold fucking water and you will freeze your fucking balls off. Over there is the library, I don’t frequent that much because I fucking hate books” Mickey said with a laugh. 

“Well maybe you should. I always remember that you liked to read” Ian said as he bumped his arm into Mickey’s. “You were always reading those magazines at the Kash N Grab. I thought it was hot,” Ian whispered close to Mickey’s ear making Mickey shiver, and if that didn’t go straight to his dick. He couldn’t wait for lights out that’s all he could think about for the rest of the evening. 

“Fuck off” Mickey told Ian with a smile. 

They finally arrived at the workout location and found some weights that weren’t being used so they settled on those. While they were working out, the guys that were looking at Mickey in the cafeteria came over to them. 

“Hey Milkovich, looking good.” Before Mickey could even say anything, Ian dropped the weights he was holding and stood in front of the guy. The guy had a couple inches on Ian which is saying a lot considering Ian was a tall ass motherfucker. 

“Hey, what did I tell you earlier? He’s not interested. So why don’t you back the fuck off and go find someone else to bother.” Before Mickey could stop him, Ian kept going. “Hey, I want everyone here to know that this ass right here is mine,” he said this as he stepped back to Mickey and squeezed his ass. “So, stay the fuck away from him or you will have to answer to me.”

Mickey was stunned. He stood there flabbergasted by what Ian had said and done. They were in fucking prison for Christ’s sake. What the fuck was he thinking? He was honored, but still it was not the time or place for Ian do be shouting things like that. 

“Tell them Mickey,” Ian said breaking Mickey out of his thoughts.   
It took Mickey a minute before he could even speak. “Yea, yea, we are together,” Mickey was able to finally get out. He looked up at Ian and smirked up at him. “I am not interested. I am with Ian...Ian and I are together”, Mickey said while gesturing between Ian and him. Mickey could see the shock on the guys faces as he said this but what was more interesting was the look Ian had on his face. The look that said, thank you and a look of love and adoration and happiness. And damnit if Mickey didn’t want to ever do anything to take that away. He wanted Ian to look like that for the rest of his life. 

“The fuck you still standing here for, didn’t you hear what I said?” Mickey asked the men who hadn’t moved from where they stood. 

“Yea we heard you.” Was all they mumbled as they walked away. 

Mickey knew that was not the last they heard from them. Mickey knew he was going to have to keep a close eye on Ian. He had a feeling they would try to get him alone at some point when Mickey wasn’t around. Mickey was going to do everything he could to keep Ian safe.   
Mickey hit Ian in the arm, “What the fuck, man? Are you trying to get us fucking killed?” You can’t just blurt shit out like that here Ian. For fucks sake. Do you remember where we are at? We are not in some bar in the Southside, we are in fucking prison and some of these guys here don’t care one bit to fag bash.”

As Ian rubbed at his arm where Mickey hit him, he answered, “Yea well, they needed to know. You are mine. No one touches what’s mine.” He said as he poked his finger at Mickey’s chest. 

Mickey stared at Ian for a second before speaking, “Well just watch your back. I’ll do what I can, but I can’t be with you every fucking second and if something happens to you, I would never be able to live with myself.” 

They just stared at each other for a moment taking it all in. Both afraid they would lose each other for different reasons. Ian thinking Mickey would find someone else to spend his time with and Mickey was afraid something bad would happen to Ian.

The buzzer sounded which meant it was time for them to make their way to their cells for the night. They had about 2 hours before lights out and Ian couldn’t wait. He had waited long enough. If he had the choice, Mickey and he would not have even made it out of their cell all day long. But being in prison he knew there was a time and a place for everything and he would just have to wait a few more hours before he had Mickey alone and could do all the things he had been thinking of doing to him all day.   
For the next two hours, they just made small talk. Ian telling Mickey a little about their time apart and what his siblings were up to. 

“Lip is in AA. He’s been sober for quite a while now, he told Mickey proudly. He works over at Borne Free Cycles, fixing up motorcycles. Fiona still manages Patsy’s, but she bought an apartment building and fixed it up and lives there. Debbie has a little girl named Franny, Liam is Liam and Carl is in military school, working on getting into West point. Um…”  
Before Ian could continue, Mickey had to interrupt. “How do you feel about that?” 

“About what?” Ian asked Mickey. 

“About Carl going to West Point. I mean wasn’t that your dream? I remember that being a big part of your life. Are you ok with it?”

“Do I really have a choice? I mean yea, it hurts a little, but Carl has come a long way. It could be a lot worse. You remember how he was as a kid,” Ian laughed. “We figured he would be in prison right now but instead he’s doing well.” And that made Ian stop what he was saying as he realized their roles had changed. He was the one in prison when years ago, he was the one doing so well. He was doing everything he could to try and make it to West Point and now look at where he is, and Carl who was heading in the direction of prison was doing very well and living his dream. As tears started falling down his face, he felt fingers on his face wiping away the tears and he looked over at Mickey who had his hands up wiping away his tears. Mickey leaned in and placed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled Ian’s head to him so that Ian could lay on him and he rubbed his fingers through his hair as the tears streamed down Ian’s face. They sat like that for a bit until they heard the guard announce it was time for head count. They both got up from the bed and Ian wiped at his face to remove all traces of the tears. They made their way to the door to stand as the guard counted the inmates. Once they were done, lights out was announced and they were plummeted into darkness.   
As they lay down on the bottom bunk, they heard their cell door click to lock them in for the night. This was the moment Ian had been waiting for. Mickey was laying on his back, so Ian maneuvered over Mickey and looked down at him, eyes moving over every inch of this face as if to capture this image in his head so that he would never forget it. Mickey reached up and pulled him down, so he could kiss him. 

Ian placed his lips against Mickey’s soft pink ones and his heart started to flutter, he could not believe he was here with Mickey, his Mickey. God, he loved him. 

"I’m sorry,” Ian says kissing mickeys forehead. “I’m sorry” he says again kissing Mickey softly against his lips. ”I’m so sorry Mickey.”

”Hey, look at me Ian, it's ok, do you hear me it’s okay, what matters is right now, you, me, this.” Mickey says pointing in between them.” I love you and I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?”

”I hear you, it's just, I'm so fucking sorry for what I did, and I want to prove to you how sorry I am, for the rest of my life if you’ll let me.”

”Course I will, it's always been you Ian and it always will be, you’re it for me, hell I knew you were it for me from the second you came into my room with that fucking tire iron, ballsy as it was.” Mickey says chuckling.

”Well I saw something I wanted and what I wanted was you and right now I just want to please you and show you how much I love you.” 

Ian slowly sits up and starts to unbutton Mickeys uniform slowly taking it off reveling in the hard muscle and his soft creamy white skin. Ian stares at Mickey’s chest and sees the mangled tattoo of his name over Mickey’s heart and he leans down and kisses him right there. It was a mess, but it was a beautiful mess just like they were. 

”Fuck Mickey you’re so sexy, god I missed you.”

”I missed you to Ian, like you wouldn't believe, so fucking much.”

”Sit up so I can get this uniform off you, I need to see you so bad.” Ian demanded. 

Mickey sits up to take his uniform off and throws it to the side then taking his tank top off.

”You just going to stare firecrotch, or you going to take your shit off and get on me.”

It takes Ian a moment to gather his thoughts from staring at Mickey thinking how sexy he looks.

”Um yea sorry, it's just you look so fucking good.”

Ian finally rips open his uniform and takes it off so fast he almost falls face first onto the concrete.

Mickey chuckles and asks” You ok there, you need a hand, or you got it under control clumsy?”

"Yea well you won't be laughing soon, now lay down on your back and take your boxers off and spread your legs for me, I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me baby.”

Mickey doesn't think he has ever moved so fast in his life, he gets on the bed and throws his white prison issued boxers to the side and spreads his legs just like Ian said.

” God you’re so beautiful Mickey, I just want to make you feel good, just let me take care of you ok?”

” Please Ian just do something fuck, I need you, it’s been too long.” Mickey whined. 

With that Ian discards the rest of his clothes and lays on top of Mickey cradling his face and kissing him soft at first but then the heat in his gut takes over and he starts to push his tongue into Mickey’s mouth, Mickey lets him in and pulls rough at Ian’s hair to chase the kiss with his own tongue licking into his mouth soft but hard at the same time getting friction going in between there hard cocks. 

” God how I missed this Mickey, you feel so good.”

” Please just, fuck I need you in me man,” Mickey says breath hot and ragged.

” Just lay back and relax and let me take care of you.”

Ian starts to move down Mickeys body taking each of Mickey’s pink nipples into his mouth flicking the tip of them with his tongue, then sliding down further blowing on the tip of Mickey’s dick making him shiver, Slowly he takes the tip in his mouth sucking and flicking his tongue on the tip and then going all the way down and back up.

” Fuck I missed this, god your mouth is so good, please don't stop.” Mickey says all breathy grabbing at the sheets with one hand and tugging on Ian’s hair with the other.

” Shit we don't have any lube.” Ian blurted out suddenly.

Mickey leans over and sticks his hand under the mattress and pulls out a tube of Vaseline and tosses it over to Ian. Ian catches it in his hands and looks at Mickey all wide eyed. 

” Where did you get this? ” Ian asked suspiciously. 

” I got it from the infirmary today.” Mickey replied. 

” Aww you were thinking of me, how sweet.”

” Actually, I was thinking of me, you know because it's my ass that's gonna be sore, and I'm not taking that monster cock without any lube.”

They both chuckle as Ian opens the tub slicking two fingers up and reaching down to Mickeys tight pink hole sticking one finger in slow while taking Mickey’s hard cock back into his hot mouth sucking him down while opening him up, soon he's using two fingers.

” Ian, I need you to fuck me please just get the fuck in me already.” Mickey whined. 

” Hands and knees baby, I wanna see that ass.” Ian told Mickey. 

Mickey gets up and turns around sticking his perfect ass in the air.

”God damn that ass Mickey, it's fucking perfect and it’s mine.” Ian growled as he squeezed his ass. 

”Enough man quit ass grabbing me and just fuck me already I need it so bad.” Mickey told Ian as he looked back to see what Ian was doing. 

Ian climbed up and took Mickey’s ass cheeks spreading them apart and sticks his fingers in him to get him lubed up. He takes the Vaseline and lubes up his cock really good and slowly pushes into the hot tight heat of his lover’s ass.

”Oh God…..Mickey.” Ian says out of breath already. He stayed not moving for a minute letting Mickey get use to the feeling and just enjoying the feeling of being like this with Mickey again. 

”Move man.” Mickey urged. 

Ian pulls out slow then pushes back in picking up speed fucking Mickey just how he likes it rough and hard while pulling his hair, so he can meet him thrust for thrust.  
Ian starts to jab at Mickeys prostate over and over making Mickeys legs shake and his breath stutter from pleasure.   
Both are doing everything they can to keep their voices down, but it is harder than they think. Mickey has his face in the pillow to muffle his sounds, while Ian has his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck to muffle his. 

Ian is gripping Mickeys hips so hard now, he's so close, he lifts Mickey up so he's flush against Ian’s chest gripping his neck with one hand and taking Mickeys cock in his other hand jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

”So close Ian, I'm gonna cum.” Mickey cries out breathless. 

And he does with one last jab to his prostate he comes so hard, spilling all over the sheets while his vision gets blurry and his legs shake until he falls forward to his knees again.

”Cum for me Ian, fill me up please.” Mickey tells Ian. 

With five more thrusts into Mickeys tight heat he comes hard into his ass gripping his hips hard and leaning down biting Mickeys shoulder and collapsing on top of him.

”Holy shit, that was fuck…. that was amazing Mickey, I missed you, missed this.” Ian exclaimed to Mickey as he is trying to catch his breath. 

“Me too man” Mickey replies while also trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

”I love you Mickey, always have and I always will, I'm not leaving you ever again, I'm here forever, if you will have me.” Ian exclaimed. 

”Course I will man, I love you too, now get the fuck off me I can't breathe.” Mickey said as he pushed at Ian to move off him. 

”Shit sorry babe.” Ian said with a laugh. 

They both got cleaned up and headed back to the bottom bunk and got into their usual positions. 

Before Ian could drift off to sleep, he heard Mickey saying his name. 

“Ian,” he heard Mickey say. 

“Yea,” Ian replied sleepily. 

“Sit up for a second would ya?” Mickey asked Ian. 

As Ian sat up, Mickey placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him around so that Mickey was looking at this back. Ian knew right then what he was looking at. 

It took Mickey a minute but then he finally spoke,” Why am I looking at a fucking pair of tits on your back? You have something you want to tell me, huh?” 

Ian turned back around and looked at Mickey whose eyebrows were so high on his forehead they were practically in his hair line. 

Ian just scoffed and replied, “The tattoo artist got confused. It was supposed to be in memory of my mom, but he thought it was for my girlfriend and I ended up with that”. 

“Well when we get out of here, you are getting that shit covered up. I’m not looking at that for the rest of my life.” Mickey said back to Ian as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. 

Ian laid there taking in what Mickey had just said, “For the rest of my life”. Ian leaned over and kissed Mickey on the cheek and whispered, “Of course”, before laying down beside him and placing his arms around Mickey. Ian placed his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck, so he could inhale his heady scent. He had always loved the way Mickey smelled. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but smile and thinking maybe prison wasn’t so bad after all.


	4. NEED YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finally gets his job. How will that affect Ian?
> 
> Ian finally gets a visitor. Does he tell them about Mickey? How will they take it?
> 
> Ian finds himself in some trouble.

Two months that is all it took. Two months for their perfect little bubble to finally burst. Ian and Mickey were closer than ever. They spent those two months rekindling their relationship and making up for lost time. They spent every minute together and they loved every minute of it. Neither had a prison job yet as one had not been assigned to them yet. Neither really cared one way or the other. They were enjoying each other and would love to keep it that way. However, it was just a matter of time before that would all change. 

They were out in the prison yard working out as per their usual when they heard one of the guards yell out for Mickey. 

“Milkovich, CO Johnson yelled. “Come with me”. 

Mickey put down the weight he was holding and headed towards the co. Before he did, he looked back at Ian, “Stay out of trouble while I’m gone, he said with a smirk.

“I’ll try, Ian replied with a wink.

As Mickey walked off, Ian couldn’t help staring at Mickey’s ass. He would never get tired of that ass. It was so nice and round and plump. Damnit, Ian thought as he started to get hard. He would have to wait until lights out to be able to do anything about it. 

Mickey was escorted to his counselor’s office. All inmates had one. His was a lady named Sylvia Thompson who went by Syl. She didn’t take Mickeys bullshit and Mickey would never admit it out loud, but he liked her.

“Oh Hello Mr. Milkovich, Have a seat, Syl said pointing to the seat in front of her desk. 

“It’s Mickey, Mickey replied back as he sat down. He hated being called Mr. Milkovich. It reminded him of his piece of shit dad. 

“Sorry Mickey. So, some jobs have come available and I wanted to see which one you wanted. There are 3 so you can choose which one works best for you. The first one is janitorial.”

“I ain’t cleaning up after people, Mickey replied. 

“Ok then, next we have kitchen. You would help prepare food, wash dishes and help serve the food.” Syl advised about the next job.  
“One…Mickey began, “I’m having no part of that shit they serve in the cafeteria. Two I ain’t cleaning up after people.”

“The last job available is Maintenance” Syl continued. 

“What do I got to do?” Mickey asked intrigued.

“Mostly fix things that need to be fixed, change lightbulbs, fix dryers, washers just whatever needs to be done. Syl answered. 

“Yea okay, I can do that. I’ll take maintenance then”. 

Syl wrote something down on her pad of paper and handed it over to Mickey, “You start tomorrow morning right after breakfast. Go see Robert in the maintenance building and he will get you started”.

Mickey thanked her and left her office and was escorted back to his cell, where Ian was already there on the bottom bunk reading a book.  
“Hey, Mickey said as he entered. I got me a job, he said proudly. I start tomorrow. Going to be working in Maintenance”. 

Ian closed his book and looked up at Mickey. “That’s great, Ian replied. However happy Ian was for Mickey he couldn’t help but be a little disappointed because it meant that he would only get to see him in the mornings and the evenings. He would have to fill his time doing something, so he could keep busy. He hated that he had become so dependent on Mickey. He didn’t want to be away from him. He couldn’t get enough of him. He craved him like a drug.  
Mickey noticed his disappointment. Of course, Mickey did. He knew Ian better than anyone. 

“Hey, Mickey said putting his finger on Ian’s chin and pulling him up, so he could look him in the eyes.  
“It’s going to be okay. Time will fly by. Its only for a few hours during the day. A job will come available for you before you know it. Mickey said softly. 

‘I’m going to miss you, Ian replied all sad. 

“I’ll still be right here, I’ll still be around. It will be fine. We need to make as much money as we can so that when we get out of this shithole we can get our own place. I have some already put away for us, but this will help even more”. 

“Wait, What? Ian asked. How much money are we talking?”  
“A couple hundred thousand, Mickey replied shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. I started putting it away as soon as I started working for the cartel. I lived on the bare minimum I needed and stashed the rest. I have it in a safe place for us for when we get out of here. It will be enough to get us started until we get jobs and shit.”

“Mickey…. that’s amazing. Like you had all of this planned out. I love you”. Ian leaned over and kissed Mickey on the lips and smiled at him. Mickey just kept throwing surprises at him left and right and he would never be able to get over it. Mickey had already thought about their future and was making plans. Ian would never understand why he ever let him go. 

Later that night, Ian thanked Mickey by fucking him good and hard just the way Mickey loved it. Mickey was always a puddle in Ian’s hands and let Ian take control and Ian loved it. He loved making Mickey moan and turned him into a complete mess every single time. 

 

Mickey woke up the following morning with Ian on his dick. Mickey placed his hands in Ian’s hair and grabbed hold. Ian looked up at the contact and smiled. Ian was great at a lot of things and one of those things was sucking dick. He was so good at it and Mickey fucking loved it. A few minutes later, Mickey was coming down Ian’s throat with a moan. Ian licked up every drop and smiled down at him. “Good morning. Good luck on your first day of work”. He said as he leaned down and kissed him. Soon they heard the buzzer sound opening their cells for the day. So, they got up and got dressed and headed to the showers. After they showered they went to the mess hall for breakfast and then Mickey had to leave for his job. 

Mickey had only been gone to work for an hour and Ian already missed him. He had no idea how he was going to get through the 8 hours a day that he was working. He was now looking forward to the weekends since Mickey wouldn’t have to work. Ian decided to visit the library to occupy his time. He figured he could get lost in a book and that would make the time go by faster. He was in the library for a few hours when he was notified he had a visitor.  
Ian was finally able to receive visitors. They made him wait 60 days before he could have one. He missed his family. He never realized he would all that much until he was away from them for 2 months with no contact at all. Finally, he was called for a visitation. He had no idea who it would be coming but he hoped it would be Fiona since he wasn’t able to say goodbye to her the day he came in. 

When he got to the room, he was sent over to the booth where his visitor awaited. Ian saw who it was before he sat down. It was Lip. Of course, it was Lip and damnit he was so happy to see him. 

Ian picked up the phone and Lip immediately started talking. 

“What’s up little bro? good to see you. How are you holding up in there?”

“Good, I’m doing really well. Actually. Ian replied with a smile. He hadn’t decided if he was going to tell Lip about Mickey just yet. He wasn’t ashamed at all by it, his siblings just never really understood their relationship and they didn’t really like Mickey all that much. But they didn’t know Mickey like he did, and he was going to be with him no matter what they said so he decided to just do it and tell him. 

“You look good. Lip told Ian. You seem happy. Lip said with a laugh. 

“I am happy actually. Ian replied. Happier than I have been in a while.” 

“You’re happy to be in prison? Lip asked. 

“No um, I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to freak out ok”. Ian said to lip as he looked at him and Lip was looking back at him with wide eyes. 

“So, um…Ian said as he kept going. I’m with someone”. 

“Already? Lip asked surprised. “dude I’m not sure prison is the place to be picking up someone. I mean I figured you would be getting laid a lot but not like get into a relationship with anyone” 

“It’s Mickey, Ian blurted. “Mickey is in here with me and he is my cellmate.”  
Ian looked at lip to see what he was going to say or do, and Lip didn’t say anything for a beat but then finally found his voice. 

“Mickey as in Mickey Milkovich? Christ Ian, what the hell is he doing in here and why are you messing with him again? I thought he was in fucking Mexico.” 

“He was but he turned himself in when he found out I was coming in and worked out a deal to be my cellmate and I really don’t care what you have to say but Mickey and I are going to be together when we get out. We are going to get our own place, get jobs and be together.”

“Are you serious? Lip asked. 

“Yea, Ian replied back. ‘look I love him ok and he loves me and he’s it for me. There will be no one else. You don’t know him like I do”.  
“I mean sure, I don’t. Yea, Mickey was there for you and took care of you and I know he loves you, I mean who wouldn’t know that looking at him when he is with you. I just want you to make sure you are making the right decision. You are a grown man and I can’t tell you what to do but just be careful ok. But I’ll support you in whatever you do. You know that.” Lip told Ian. 

Ian was surprised by what lip had to say. He just knew that Lip was going to say he was going to call up the prison and have them separated or something but instead he said the one thing he wanted to hear. “I’ll support you. 

“Thanks Lip. Ian told him with a smile. 

The conversation then switched to Fiona and his other siblings. Lip filled him in on what had happened to Fiona the night before. He told him how Fiona had found out Ford was married and had another family. He told him about her getting drunk and wrecking her car that night. He told him about her having to sell her building and move back home to the Gallagher house.

“Wow tell her I miss her ok and to come see me when she can. I miss you guys”. Ian told Lip.

“We miss you too. Carl and Debbie send their love”.

The guard in the room announced time was up so they said their goodbyes and Ian made his way back to his cell. It was almost time for dinner and that meant he would finally get to see Mickey again. 

When he got to their cell, Mickey was already there waiting on him and Ian’s face lit up at the sight and he ran over to Mickey and practically trampled him hugging him and kissing him. 

“Christ Ian, quit man handling me, Mickey said with a laugh. It’s only been a few hours sheesh. “I missed you too.”  
Ian asked Mickey how his first day or work was, and Mickey filled him in on all the boring tidbits. “Its not really all that exciting.” Mickey told him. 

“How did your day go? Did you manage to stay out of trouble? Mickey asked Ian with a laugh. 

 

"Yes…besides missing you all day, I finally had a visitor.” Ian told Mickey. He then told him about their conversation and Mickey was surprised that Lip said he would support them. He could care fucking less if he didn’t because he was going to be with Ian no matter what, but the support wouldn’t hurt. 

A few days later, Ian was in the library reading his book as usual when Mickey was working. He was currently reading “Of Mice and Men” and was really enjoying it. Ian noticed that there was someone standing in front of him, so he looked up and saw that it was the three guys he had confronted a few months before about Mickey. Ian closed his book and set it aside.  
“Can I help you gentlemen? Ian asked. 

The main guy reached out to Ian and pulled him up by his coveralls so that he was standing up. “Where’s your boyfriend?” he growled. 

“He’s around, Ian answered back. 

“Hm I think it’s about time you pay for your little display you made, hmm boys. What do you think?” 

The two guys with him nodded at him. 

Before Ian could swing at the guy the two guys with the main one took both of Ian’s arms and pinned them behind his back so that he was defenseless. He then felt a punch to his gut and he doubled over with a grunt. The guy then hit him in the jaw and blood trickled down his jaw. 

“What do you want? Ian groaned. 

“I want you to stay away from Mickey. It’s my turn and you are going to let me have him and if you don’t there is going to be hell to pay. The guy spat at Ian. 

Before Ian could get another word out, a hand was wrapped around the guys neck and his head was pulled back. 

“If you lay another hand on him, you will fucking regret it. You fucking hear me. Now let him go and walk the fuck away or you will be leaving here in a body bag”. Mickey snarled. 

Before the guy could walk away, Mickey hit the guy in the nose for good measure and his nose immediately spurted blood all down his face. 

“This ain’t over” he spat as him and his guys walked out of the library. 

Mickey immediately reached for Ian and pulled him close. 

“Hey are you ok? He asked softly. 

“Yea, Yea m’fine. Ian answered pushing Mickey away as he walked off. 

Mickey was left there stunned as to why Ian did that. He picked up Ian’s book he was reading and left the library to go in search for Ian. He walked to their cell first to see if that is where he had gone. 

Mickey knew immediately that something was wrong. Ian was on the top bunk (that bunk had never been used since they had arrived) and he was facing the wall curled up in a ball. Mickey walked over to the bunk and placed his hand on Ian’s back.  
“Ian…..Mickey began. Before he could get another word out, Ian spoke. 

“Go away Mickey” Just leave me alone”. 

This hit Mickey right in the heart. The last time Ian had said those words to him, was when he was having his first bipolar episode. He knew Ian wasn’t having one now or else he would have recognized the symptoms no this was something else and Mickey was almost afraid to find out.  
Mickey laid down on the bottom bunk on his back looking up at the top bunk. They laid there in the silence neither one of them saying anything until Mickey couldn’t take it anymore.  
“  
You know…Mickey began. When I was in Mexico and I would lie in bed at night and I couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard I tried my mind always went to you. Wondering what you were doing? Did you have someone in your bed with you? Were you with someone that made you happy? I missed you so fucking much, and I was scared that when I did what I did to come here, you would be upset that I was here, and you would tell me that you didn’t love me anymore and to fuck off. I know me being here isn’t what you had expected but like I told you before, you’re under my skin and I don’t know how to quit you.” Mickey confessed.  
It was only a few minutes later, but it felt like a lifetime before he heard Ian jump down from the top bunk and move in beside Mickey on the bottom bunk. They lay there together just looking at each other for a bit. Mickey could see that Ian had been crying and that hurt him to his core. He never wanted Ian to hurt for anything.  
“  
What’s wrong?” Mickey finally asked. 

“It’s stupid. Ian answered. You keep rescuing me. Every time I need you, you are there, and I haven’t been there for you. I always just ran the other way but you, you have always been there for me and I don’t deserve you. You deserve someone better than me.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Mickey asked Ian softly as he caressed his face. Ian there is no one else that I want more than you. You have saved me more than you will ever know. You showed me it was ok to be who I really am, you showed me love when no one had ever showed me love. You saw all my fucked-up shit and still wanted to be with me. If it wasn’t for you, I would probably be dead right now or stuck in prison for fucking life. So, get that out of your head right now that you don’t deserve me because sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you. You are everything to me. Mickey confessed. 

“Mickey…. Ian whispered as he leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. Mickey kissed him back slow and sweet both pouring their heart into it. “I love you, Ian told Mickey once he pulled away and I’m sorry. 

“I love you too, Mickey replied back and said there is nothing to be sorry for. “We take care of each other, alright.”  
Ian nodded his head and they lay just holding on to each other until it was time to make their way down to dinner. 

 

Mickey had one leg leaned against the wall, gun in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He was on lookout that night. It was boring as hell, but it had to be done. Suddenly, he heard a sound beside him and raised up his gun and came face to face with a man. The guy placed his hands in the air, “Hold up, it’s me Raul, your new partner. Mickey signed and took his gun down. “Christ man give a guy a fucking warning or something. I about shot your ass.”  
Sssorry was all the guy responded. Mickey looked him over and realized this guy was young, way too young to already be working in the cartel. Mickey was young himself, but this guy was around 17 OR 18 years old. Raul and he got along better than he thought they would over the next few months. Mickey always kept to himself and didn’t make friends with anyone. He did the job he was asked to do and went home alone each night. But he took a liking to Raul…you see Raul was like him in a lot of ways. Raul was gay. Mickey suspected that Raul was but never outright asked him. That was something that you just don’t blurt out, especially being in the cartel or else your ass would be dead. But one day Raul came over to Mickeys before their stakeout and he had arrived a little earlier than usual and Mickey was walking around without his shirt on and Raul happened to see Mickeys tattoo on his chest that read Ian Galager. Raul averted his eyes as Mickey hurriedly put on his shirt. As they went out the door, Raul placed his hand on Mickey’s shoulder and said me too. Mickey nodded at him and nothing else was ever said about it. Mickey became protective of Raul and did everything he could to teach him all the ins and outs of the cartel. But Raul made a huge mistake one night that would cost him his life. Mickey couldn’t stop it, he tried oh how he tried but he couldn’t, and he would have to live with that for the rest of his life. Raul was finally allowed to oversee a shipment coming in and was on lookout. He got distracted and failed to alert them of an incoming car that happened to be an undercover cop and they had to flee without their shipment and a few of their men got caught. Mickey was summoned in, unaware of what had gone down. When he got there he saw Raul tied up to a chair with a gun to his head. Mickey tried oh how he tried to talk them out of it. He begged, he pleaded but nothing held. He closed his eyes as he heard the gunshot and the blood…oh there was so much blood….

 

“Mickey, Mickey” … Ian was shouting at him. Mickey had been yelling out in his sleep, let him go and thrashing around and it scared Ian. He shook him awake and when Mickey woke with a gasp and sweating he held on to him and kissed his head and whispered, I’m here…I’m here. As Mickey’s breathing went back to normal. Mickey just told Ian it was a bad dream. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Ian asked. It was Ian’s turn to be there for Mickey and he would do anything he needed to do for Mickey. 

Mickey shook his head no and turned over on his side so that he could try and go back to sleep. Ian laid behind him and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck and whispered I love you as he fell back to sleep.  
As Mickey laid there waiting for sleep to overtake him again, he would never tell Ian about what he just dreamed about. There were things that he would never talk about. Things he had seen, things he had done just to survive. No, that was all in the past and Ian was his future and that was all that mattered.


	5. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds out some news that threatens Mickey and him. How will he react? How will Mickey react and what do they do about it?
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I struggled on whether or not to go in this direction but with the urge of some good friends, I decided to go with it. Let me know what you think.

SEPARATED 

Ian never asked Mickey about his nightmare he had that night. Mickey was glad for that. He hadn’t had any more since that night 3 days ago. He’s not sure what triggered it, but he knew it was a matter of time before it happened again. But for now, he would try to keep his thoughts of Mexico at bay and focus on him and Ian. There were things he didn’t want Ian to know. He did share bits and pieces here and there of Mexico, but he kept the deepest, darkest secrets to himself and he hoped like hell he never had to let them out. 

One day, Ian was called to his counselor’s office. He had to see his more often than the other prisoners due to his bi polar. That was the deal, he was kept out of the mental part of the prison as long as he took his meds and saw his counselor as requested and followed what he was supposed to do, and he was going to do everything he could to make sure he didn’t do anything to mess up what he had going.  
Once he arrived at his counselor’s office, he sat down in the chair he always sat in and waited for her to begin. 

“How are you doing today Ian?” Linda asked.

“Good, I’m doing really good actually”. Ian replied with a smile. That smile was because of Mickey. Always Mickey. Ian still couldn’t believe that he was with him in prison. He woke up every morning thankful that it wasn’t all a dream and that he was there. 

“That’s great. You have been doing well so I figured its time that we can start you on a job. We wanted to give you time to adjust to everything before we did. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes, I am ready to work”. Ian replied. 

“ok there is a position open in janitorial. Will that work for you?” Linda asked.

“Yes, I’ve done that before” Ian replied as his thoughts went back to when he worked at Lips college. It wasn’t the best job in the world but right now it would make him so money and keep him occupied during the day when he wasn’t able to be with Mickey. The days without him was a struggle and he missed him so much he couldn’t take it half the time. 

“Ok we will get you started in the morning. Before you go, I have something else I want to talk to you about. Linda cautioned. 

“Ok, Ian said puzzled. 

“How do you get along with your cellmate? Milkovich is it? Linda asked. 

“We get along just fine. Why do you ask?” 

“Hmm I see. Well as you know sexual relations here are going to happen. We do our best to keep it from happening but it’s going to happen none the less. However, if we find that cellmates are involved in a sexual relationship, we have no reason but to try and separate them to try and keep the issue at bay. You following me?” Linda asked. 

“What are you getting at? Ian asked suspiciously. 

“Look I know all about you, I know that you are gay, I know about the gay Jesus stint and I also know that Mickey specifically asked to be your cellmate when he arrived here. That was part of his deal. I have no idea why he would make that request, but it was done. Do you have anything you want to tell me Ian?”  
She looked at Ian expectedly and Ian was torn. If he told her they were together, would she separate them, if he said they were not together but she found out later they were it could make matters worse. So, he made the decision to tell her the truth. 

“Well um, Mickey and I go way back. We have known each other a long time and we were together for a while and then parted ways and it wasn’t until I came here that I saw him again so yea we started up our relationship again”. Ian said shyly looking down at his hands, afraid to look at Linda. 

“I see…Linda began. “Well everything you say here is confidential but if it gets out to the higher ups about your relationship my hands are tied and they will separate you and I can do what I can to keep that from happening but I am not going to lie, there probably won’t be anything I can say or do to keep it from happening. So, you guys need to cool it for a while and let all of this die down.”

“How did you even know about it? We don’t flaunt our relationship out in the open in front of the other guards. I mean we are together all the time yea, but we don’t hold hands or kiss or any of that until we are in our cell alone. So how did anyone find out?” Ian asked.  
“  
Well I am not at liberty to say who but let’s just say that maybe another prisoner came forward to me with that info and I must look into it”. Linda replied. 

As soon as she said that, Ian immediately knew who did it. That fucking guy that wanted Mickey. The last thing he said to them was this ain’t over. Ian was pissed and had no idea what to do at this point. He just sat there letting his mind go wild with all sorts of ideas. When suddenly it clicked on what he could do. He had been thinking a lot when he was alone about his future with Mickey and one of the things he wanted to do as soon as they got out of here was get married but if they had to do it now, that was ok with him. Why wait? He had no idea if it was an option but it was worth a shot to ask?

“Can inmates get married? What if Mickey and I got married if that is even possible?” Ian asked hopefully. 

Linda was taken back by his request. “Well yea inmates have been known to get married here. We don’t have that many that do but I mean, I can put the request in if you want me to and get the ball rolling. Are you sure that is something you would want to do. Have you run this by Mickey yet?”

Ian laughed, that’s one thing he hadn’t done just yet and that was talk to Mickey about it. He wanted it to be the right time. He didn’t want to get turned down. He knew Mickey had always thought of marriage as just a piece of paper. But maybe just maybe, Mickey had changed his mind after all these years. 

“Actually no, Ian replied. I actually thought we would just wait until we got out of here, but it has been on my mind a lot, but Mickey and I cannot be separated so if this is what has to be done then ok, I’m ready.”

“Okay if you want me to, I can go ahead and submit the request. I should hear back within a few days and I will let you know. In the meantime, you might want to talk to Mickey and make sure he is on board with all this”. Linda explained to Ian as he was dismissed. 

“I will. Ian replied as he stood up to be escorted back to his cell.  
When Ian got back to their cell, Mickey was waiting on him. He was lying on the bottom bunk with his eyes closed but opened them when he heard Ian come in. 

“Hey” Mickey said quietly as Ian made his way over to him and kissed him softly. “Everything go okay?” Mickey asked. 

“Yea, it went good. Just same old routine you know. Nothing new. Ian replied trying his best to keep a straight face. “Oh, but I did get a job. I start tomorrow morning in janitorial”. Ian said with a smile. 

“That’s great”. Now maybe your ass won’t be sitting around pining for me all day long any more”. Mickey said with a laugh. 

“Ha Ha, funny” Ian said as he slapped him on the arm. 

Ian laid down beside Mickey his mind going a mile a minute on how to bring up the marriage idea. He didn’t want to piss Mickey off, but he also didn’t want them to be separated. They also had made a deal that they would not keep anything from each other so if Ian kept this from Mickey then he would be betraying him and that wasn’t what he wanted to do. He was trying to repair their relationship and move forward and he sure as hell didn’t want to go backwards. So, he took a deep breath and decided to just go with it. 

“Mickey? “You awake?” Ian asked. 

“Yea, just resting my eyes was Mickey’s reply. 

“Can I ask you something?

“Mickey opened one eye and looked over at Ian…. Do I have a choice? What do you want to ask?”

Ian’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he got his thoughts together on how to go about this.  
“How do you feel about marriage? I know before when you married Svetlana you said that marriage was just a piece of paper. Do you still feel that way?”  
This got Mickey’s attention. He opened both eyes wide and looked at Ian and didn’t say anything right away. It was just silence. 

“Well yea, I still think that. Mickey replied. Before Ian could react or say anything, he added “but with you it would be different. It would be more”. 

“Really? Ian asked Mickey. 

“Yea really man. Why did you ask me that? Mickey asked looking over at Ian. 

“Well I’ve been thinking lately and Why not?” 

“Why not what? Mickey asked. 

“Get married. Why not go ahead and get married? 

“What? Here? In fucking prison? Don’t you want to wait until we get out and have your family there or some shit? Mickey questioned. 

“You don’t want to get married? Ian asked cautiously.

“Its not that man, its just look where the fuck we are. We are in prison. I don’t really think it’s a place to be getting married is all. I just figured you would want your family around when we did eventually”. Mickey answered back to Ian.

Ian shook his head, “No Mick, I don’t want to wait. I want to marry you now, I want it to be just you and me, no family to interfere to tell us we are stupid or try and talk us out of it. I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but they know about us and they are threatening to separate us Mickey and I don’t want that to happen, Do you?”  
“Hold the fuck up, Mickey yelled. What the fuck are you talking about, separating us? What the fuck for?” Mickey was seeing red and was about ready to go find the fuckers who was behind all this and fuck them up. 

Ian took a deep breath and told him everything his counselor told him, and Mickey sat there and listened to everything he said. He wanted to marry Ian, he did, one day. He didn’t want them to feel like they were forced to be married just so they wouldn’t be separated but being separated was a definite no. No way in hell was he going to stand by and let that happen. But he also knew that there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Yes, he requested that Ian be his cell mate when the deal was made but this wasn’t anything that could be helped if they decided to separate them. All of this because he loved the red head sitting beside him looking at him intently as he struggled with his thoughts. Why was he so scared? He loved Ian with all that he had, and he couldn’t see his life without him, but marriage scared the living shit out of him. All his life he was told that and his marriage to Svet well, hell no he wasn’t going there right now. He looked at Ian to see him staring at him with that smile that blinded him, and he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to say no to him. 

“Mickey, Ian started. “I know this is a lot for you to take in but hear me out. I love you and I never want to be away from you. I want nothing more than to marry you today, tomorrow when we get out, it doesn’t matter to me just that its you and me in the end. I just want you.” Ian took Mickey’s hands in his and looked him straight in the eyes and asked the question he had been wanting to ask since that first day when Mickey came back into his life. “Mickey, will you marry me?” 

Mickey quit breathing at that moment and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Shit, this is it. He was tired of hiding and tired of always running away from everything when everything he has ever wanted was sitting right in front of him. So, fuck it. 

Mickey reached up and placed his hands behind Ian’s head to pull him over to him and they were nose to nose. Ian was holding his breath waiting for Mickeys answer.  
Before Mickey could press their lips together, he whispered a “yes…Yes Ill marry you and Ian closed the distance and pressed his lips to Mickey and kissed him with everything he had in him. He was the happiest man alive and he couldn’t believe that Mickey had said yes. He really hoped that their request went through. The next few days were going to be hard waiting for the answer. 

“So, I have something else to tell you, Ian said as he pulled away from Mickey’s lips.  
Mickey looked at him waiting for Ian to say what he had to say. 

“I kind of already put in the request and we should hear back within a few days. Ian said shyly. 

Mickey let out a laugh and just shook his head and pulled Ian down for another kiss. 

A few days later both Ian and Mickey were called to Linda’s office. As they made their way down, Ian was a nervous wreck. He hoped he got the answer he wanted because he was ready to move forward with Mickey and make this commitment. Not only because he loved him but because he wanted him to know that he was in it forever and he wasn’t just going to run when they got out. He knew Mickey thought that a lot even if he never said it out loud. Ian just knew.  
When they got into her office another man was present. 

“Okay Ian, Mickey, Linda said looking at them. A few days ago, I put in a request for you two to be married and an answer has come back, and they have decided to allow you to marry. 

“Really, Ian shouted. 

Linda held up her hands, “Yes but there are some conditions. They want you to be counseled both together and separately before they move forward. This is just something they want to do to make sure you are making the right decision.” Ian you will be counseled by me and Mickey, Syl will counsel you and both of you will be counseled by this gentleman here as she pointed to the man beside them. This is the chaplain who will marry you. Are you guys in agreement with this?”  
Both Ian and Mickey looked at each other and then at Linda and nodded.

“Good. We will call you guys when we are ready to talk to you. Linda said as they were dismissed. 

As they were escorted back to their cell, Mickey couldn’t help but smile. He really couldn’t believe that he and Ian were going to go through with this. Sometimes life had a way of throwing a curve ball your way and you just had to take it. He learned a lot about himself while he was in Mexico and one thing he learned was when life hands you something wonderful you take it because it could be your last offer. 

Ian and Mickey spent the next few days waiting to be called to meet their counselor. They talked about what their plans were when they got out. Mickey wanted them to get a place first. He had told Ian that whoever got out first would go and get them a place set up so that when the other one got out it would be all ready to go. Ian hoped that they got out at the same time, but he knew that would be too good to be true. Mickey promised he would tell Ian where the money was when it was time.  
After they were both counseled separately and then met with the chaplain they were given the green light to proceed. 

“You nervous? Ian asked Mickey the night before they were to get married, as they were laying in their bunk. 

“No, are you? Mickey asked. 

“A little. Not about marrying you just about what I am going to say to you. I don’t want to look like a complete dumb ass.” Ian confessed.  
Mickey laughed…” You won’t. It will just be me and you and the chaplain, oh and I guess Linda since we have to have a witness or some shit.”

“I can‘t wait to be Ian Milkovich”, Ian said to Mickey as he laid his head on his chest. 

“Me too man”, Mickey replied placing a kiss on Ian’s head. 

Ian and Mickey had a long discussion as to who was going to take what name. Ian was deadest from the beginning, he wanted to take Mickey’s name. That was the last gift he could offer Mickey and he hadn’t really felt like a Gallagher in so long that it only seemed like the right thing to do. Mickey had offered to take Gallagher, but Mickey Gallagher really didn’t roll off the tongue well and Milkovich-Gallagher was too long of a name to do the joining thing, so they finally agreed on Ian taking Mickeys name and if fuck if that didn’t make Mickeys heart swell with pride. 

Ian had a hard time sleeping that night. He lay there just staring at Mickey asleep beside him. There was just something about Mickey asleep. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. Hell, he was beautiful always but asleep he looked so soft and at peace. Mickey would give him shit if he knew he thought of him as soft. Ian got to see parts of Mickey that no one else got to see. Mickey had the biggest heart of anyone he had ever known and damn it, Ian was never letting him go ever again. Ian finally drifted off to sleep filled with excitement and nervousness of the upcoming day. 

The following morning, they had just finished breakfast, and both were sitting on the bottom bunk waiting to be called down.  
“You have one more chance to back out if you want”, Ian told Mickey. Just as he did, a guard came to their cell to escort them to the chaplain. 

As they were leaving the cell, Mickey looked up at Ian and said, “No man, I’m not going anywhere. Let’s go get fucking hitched.


	6. FOREVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get married. 
> 
> Mickey gets a surprise visitor and even more surprising news. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also thanks goes out as always to my betas and my girls who help me out, you know who you are. Much love to you all always.

They were escorted to the chaplain’s room. Mickey entered first to wait for Ian. They had decided on that part. Inmates were not allowed to wear rings so that part of the ceremony would be skipped. They had already decided they would get rings once they were released. 

When Ian entered the room, Mickey looked at him and Ian had the biggest smile on his face. Mickey couldn’t help but smile back. Ian made his way over to Mickey and took both of his hands in his. Anyone in that room could see how much they loved each other. Linda would later tell Ian that he made the right decision and that she knew without a doubt that nothing would be able to come between them. 

“We are gathered here today to join Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in holy matrimony. These two have chosen to join in marriage. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other and who trust in that love, who honor each other and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together. Ian and Mickey have decided to recite their own vows. Ian you may begin.” 

Ian took a deep breath. He looked at Mickey, his eyes shining with tears, and Mickey was smiling at him with that smile that Ian loved so much. 

“Mickey, where do I begin? I have loved you since I was 15 years old when I didn’t even really know what love was. You have been my best friend, my partner and my family. You have never given up on me, or us, even when I didn’t believe it myself. You have always been there when I needed you, my reason to keep going when things got hard. I have known life without you and that’s not a life I want to live again. You Mickey, have made me the luckiest man today by agreeing to marry me. Now it’s my turn to take care of you and to love you unconditionally, and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am worthy of you and your love. You are my soulmate and I am so thankful that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I will be there with you through thick and thin, good times, bad times, sickness and health and everything in between. Thank you for loving me when I know it hasn’t always been easy. I love you more than you will ever know.” 

Once Ian was done, Mickey took one of his hands out of Ian’s hand and reached up to wipe away a tear that had managed to escape Ian’s eye. He smiled at him and then began his vows to Ian. 

“Ian, you came crashing into my life with that fucking tire iron all those years ago and it hasn’t been the same ever sense. I never expected it to go the way it did. I never expected to fall in love with you, but I did. You showed me love. You showed me that is it was okay to be who I really am. You set me free. We have been through some fucked up shit but that’s what makes what we have that much stronger. I’ll always be there for you no matter what. You got me always. I promise to give you the best life I possibly can, and I will always take care of you. You are it for me man. Like I said before, you’re under my skin man, you always have been, and you always will be. I fucking love you, always.” 

Once Mickey was done the chaplain turned to Ian and asked, “Do you Ian take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, protect him and provide for him, to have and to hold from this day forth, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only to him, as long as you both shall Live?”  
Ian looked into Mickey’s eyes and said “Yes, I do.

“Mickey,” the chaplain began….and he asked the same thing he had asked Ian. Mickey answered with, “Yes, I fucking do,” and they both laughed. 

“By the power invested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss.”

Ian reached up and placed his hands-on Mickey’s neck and pulled him towards him and before he placed his lips on Mickey’s he said, “My husband.” Mickey closed the gap at that and they kissed as husbands for the first time. The kiss was short but sweet and filled with all the love they felt for each other. 

Once they pulled apart, they were escorted back to their cell to wait for lunch to be served. Once they were back in their cell and the guard passed by, Ian grabbed Mickey and pulled him close, “I am so fucking happy right now Mickey. I can’t believe we actually got fucking married.” 

Mickey laughed, “I’m happy too and yea man we really did that. It’s you and me, now firecrotch. You can’t get rid of me that easy anymore.”

Ian’s face fell when Mickey said that, and Mickey quickly tried to take it back, “Shit man, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.”

“No Mick, you have every right to say that. I have been shitty to you in the past and ran when times got hard, but not anymore. I’m not doing that anymore. You never have to worry about that ok.”

Later that afternoon, they were out in the yard working out as usual when a guard hollered over at them. “Milkovich!” Both Ian and Mickey looked up at the guard and just stood there. After a beat, Ian finally spoke up. “Which one?” being that Ian was a Milkovich now, even if he had only been one for a few hours he still was.  
“Oh yea, I forgot the guard replied back, you” he said as he pointed at Mickey, “you have a visitor.”  
Mickey stood dead in his tracks and looked over at Ian. Who the fuck was here to visit him? There was no one he could think of that would want to visit him. He shrugged his shoulders and sauntered off with the guard, looking back once at Ian who of course was checking him out. He rolled his eyes and laughed. That man was going to be the death of him. 

As he followed the guard, he was nervous. He had no fucking idea why. He was almost afraid to see who was behind the glass there to see him. What would they want from him? When he got to the place where his visitor waited, and he saw who it was, he was shocked. 

“Mandy” …. he whispered. He hurriedly sat down and picked up the phone. Before he could say anything, she spoke. 

“What’s up assface? Are you surprised to see me?”

“Mandy, how the fuck did you know I was in here? No one knows I’m here that I know of.”

“I had to come to town for something, I ran into Lip, and he told me you were in here and that Ian was as well. What the fuck?”

“Yea long story but yea we are in here together. That’s a story for another time though. How the hell have you been? What brings you back to the fucking Southside. Figured you would stay far away from this place.”

Mandy just sat there for a minute before she spoke, “Mickey, I don’t know how to say this other than that, Terry is dead.”

Mickey sat there not knowing what to say to that for a minute. He just stared at Mandy and let what she said register in his brain. Terry was dead. The fucker was actually fucking dead.  
"Good riddance", was what finally came out of his mouth. It was the truth. "so what was it? drug overdose?, he finally piss off the wrong person?"

Mandy shook her head, “He had a heart attack and died instantly. They got in touch with me and I came back to settle everything, but I am not staying. I am cleaning out the house and selling it unless you want it.”

“Hell no, I don’t want that fucking house of horrors, you can burn it to the fucking ground for all I care. Ian and I will not be living there. To many bad fucking memories.”

“I agree,” Mandy replied. “So, it will go up for sale and we will split whatever money we get from it and I’ll make sure you get your share. So, you and Ian, huh. Back together again. Going to try and work it out this time?”

“Yea, we are. But um I have some news for you too, it happened a few hours ago. Mickey looked down for a second before looking back up to Mandy and finally blurted it out, Ian and I fucking got married.” 

Mandy’s eyes went wide, “You what?” she shouted. “Are you serious Mickey? That is the best fucking news I have heard in ages. I am so happy for you Mickey. I really am. Tell Ian I said hi and congratulations ok.”

“I will,” Mickey replied, “But yea I’m happy. I mean it fucking sucks we are in prison but at least we are here together, and we can work on our shit but when we get out, we can figure it out.”

“That’s really great Mickey.” Before they knew it, time was up. The guard instructing them to wrap it up. 

“Thank you for coming to see me. You look good” Mickey told Mandy with a smile. 

“So, do you and yea of course, I would have been here sooner if I had known you were here. I’ll try to stop by again and maybe see Ian too. Oh, and Mickey?”

“Yea” 

“Terry is being cremated and before I leave, I’m taking his ashes and I am going to spread them around Boys Town. One last fuck you to that dickhead.”

Mickey looked at her with wide eyes and then just busted out laughing with Mandy joining in with him. 

“Fucking perfect.’ Mickey told her…” thanks.”

Finally, it was time to hang up and Mandy smiled and flipped Mickey off and Mickey flipped her off back and he watched Mandy walk off.  
As he was being escorted back, he replayed what Mandy said in his head. Terry was dead. He was finally free. He should be upset that his dad was dead. But he wasn’t. He was a piece of shit and he was happy he was finally out of his life and he never had to look over his shoulder ever again.  
When Mickey got back to the yard Ian looked up as soon as he saw him coming like he could feel his presence or something. 

“Who was your mystery visitor?” Ian asked once Mickey made it over to him. 

“It was Mandy man.” Mickey told him and then filled him in on everything that was said between them. He told him about Terry, and about telling her they got married and the house. All of it. He left nothing out. 

Ian just sat there taking it all in. Terry was dead? After all this time and everything he had done to Mickey and Mandy and him, the fucker was finally dead. He should feel sad, at least for Mickey’s sake, but he felt nothing but relief. He looked at Mickey and Mickey seemed ok. 

“So how do you feel about all of this?” Ian asked tentatively. 

“I’m fine. I’m glad the fucker’s dead. Now we are finally free, and we don’t have to worry about him when we get out of here”. Mickey replied. 

Still Ian decided he was going to keep a close eye on Mickey and make sure he did everything he could to be there for him if he needed him. Even though Mickey hated him, Terry was still his dad. 

Dinnertime came and went, and it was time to retreat to their cell for the night. Ian was ready to consummate their marriage and he was going to make Mickey feel good and show him all the love he had for the man. He still couldn’t believe that Mickey was his husband. He didn’t realize he was staring until he heard Mickey jolt him out of his thoughts. 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Mickey asked with no bite behind the question at all. 

“My husband” Ian answered with a smile. 

Mickey couldn’t help but smile at that, he wasn’t used to that word just yet and it sounded weird even if it was true. “You’re never going to stop using that word, are you?” Mickey asked. 

“Nope, so get used to it Mick” Ian replied as he leaned over to kiss Mickey on his perfect plump lips.

After the count, they retreated in their cell and then the lights went out and it was just them two alone together.  
As they reentered their cell Ian followed Mickey in and then pushed him against their bunk facing their mattress and slowly wrapped an arm around Mickey’s waist.

”You’re mine forever now Mick. forever and ever and I'm so happy, god I love you so much. My husband.”

”I love you to man, always, but right now I only got one thing on my mind and I really need you to fuck me Ian, show me what my husband can do.”

” I’ve been waiting all day to get my hands-on you baby, I’m going to make you feel so good Mickey.”

Ian reached for the front of Mickeys jumpsuit and ripped the buttons making his husband shudder in excitement.  
“Fuck Ian, don’t go easy on me baby, I need you so bad.”

Ian reached for the rest of Mickey’s jumpsuit and pulled it down with his boxers freeing his hard cock and making Mickey moan and grip the mattress in front of him hard making his knuckles turn white.

” Bend over for me and spread your ass apart for me.” Ian demanded breathlessly as he shed his clothing as quickly as he could. 

Mickey did as he was told and bent over and spreads his cheeks apart as far as he could, excitement washing over him knowing what his husband is about to do.

” Fuck baby you’re so pretty spread open for me, I’m going to eat you out and make you cum so hard for me, can you do that for me?”

” Yes, please Ian.”

Ian blows a cold burst of air onto Mickeys hole then licks and swirls his tongue in and out making Mickey’s knees buckle and his legs shake.

” Damn you taste so good Mickey.”

” Fuck Ian don't stop, that feels so fucking good.”

Mickey reached back and started pulling at Ian’s hair the harder and deeper Ian goes with his tongue while Ian is spreading his cheeks apart and starting to jerk Mickeys cock with his other hand.”

” Shit, Mmm so close” Mickey cried out. 

Ian pulls out slowly and stands up and slapped Mickey's ass.

” What the fuck Ian? I was so close come on.” Mickey whined.

” Don’t worry I'm not done with you yet, bend all the way over so I can fuck you good and hard, I wanna make you cum so hard.” Ian demanded. 

” Yes, just please fuck me now.”

Ian lubed up two fingers and entered them into Mickey opening him up good to get him ready. Once he felt open enough, he lubed up his cock and slowly enters Mickey inch by inch until he's all the way in as deep as he can go. Once he bottomed out, he started moving. 

” Shit babe you’re so tight and you look so sexy bent over like this for me.” Ian said breathlessly. 

” So full Ian, my fucking husband.”

”Damn you don’t know how much that turns me on when you call me that Mickey.”

Ian grabbed Mickey with one had by the hip and his other one he placed on Mickey’s shoulder pounding in and out of his husbands’ tight hole while Mickey is pushing and pulling back as much as he can bouncing his ass on Ian’s dick making himself and Ian moan.

”Mm close Ian.”

” Me too baby, I want to us to come together.”

Turn over, I want to look at you, Ian told Mickey as he pulled out. 

Mickey whined at the emptiness but complied and turned over in a hurry with Ian slipping right back in. 

Ian went right back to it, fucking Mickey good and hard just how he liked it. Mickey was moaning louder than usual but at that moment he didn’t give a fuck. 

”please come with me mickey.” Ian pleaded. 

Ian pushed in hard finding Mickey's sweet spot over and over making Mickey shudder and shake. It was one of his most intense orgasms he'd had in awhile. Ian came deep and hard calling out my husband repeatedly going breathless enjoying how good it felt to make love to his husband for the first time.

Ian fell on top of Mickey and pressed his lips to his and they made out for a bit just kissing deep and slow just basking in their after glow and the love they shared for each other.  
After a few minutes, Ian finally spoke. “That was fucking amazing. Married sex is awesome.”

“Hell yes, it is” Mickey replied still trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

Finally, Ian pulled out and rolled over beside Mickey and held him close. 

They eventually put their boxers back on and their t-shirts. Leaving their jumpers to put on in the morning. 

“I love you, Mick. Ian whispered from behind Mickey as he placed his head in his neck to inhale his favorite smell in the world. 

“I love you too. Mickey replied sleepily. He took Ian’s hand in his and pulled it around him and held on to it as he fell asleep.

 Mickey was lost. Mickey was drunk. He was stumbling out of the bar and he had no idea where he was or where his car was. He knew he shouldn’t be driving. That much he knew but he couldn’t even find the fucking thing. His mind had been all consumed with Ian. Ian, fucking Gallagher left him at the border. He should have fucking known he wasn’t going to follow through and come with him. Why did he even fucking bother? Why? Because his name was forever on his damn chest as a reminder of what could have been. He fell on the sidewalk and he couldn’t get up. He closed his eyes and then felt himself being lifted and he was being moved. Was he dead? He hoped he was. He felt himself being laid on a bed and his clothes being taken off his body. He was too drunk to even care. The last thing he remember was saying Ian’s name over and over. Ian…. Ian…. IAN….

Mickey woke with a shout jolting Ian awake in the process. Ian’s arms automatically going around him comforting him whispering words of love and comfort. “Shh I got you,” Ian  
whispered as he gently pushed him back down on the bunk and held him close and kissing his face until they both fell back asleep. 

The following morning as they were getting up and ready to head to breakfast Ian wanted to ask Mickey about his dreams. He was worried about him, but he also knew Mickey well, and knew Mickey would just shut down and not talk about it, so Ian had to tread carefully for that not to happen.  
As Ian was having his internal battle, Mickey looked over at him and smiled. Ian smiled back at him and still couldn’t believe that they were actually married. After everything they had been through, they still always managed to find their way back to each other, he knew their love would conquer anything. He was tired of running, he never wanted to make Mickey go one day without knowing just how wonderful he is, and how much Mickey meant to him. He loved him with everything he had, and he wanted to kick his own ass for how long it took him to finally realize it. 

Mickey knew Ian wanted to ask him something. He knew Ian better than he knew himself sometimes. He figured he was going to ask him about his dreams, or rather, the nightmares. His time in Mexico wasn’t all bad. Being there without Ian was awful and then joining the fucking cartel was not something he had wanted to do. But it had brought him back to Ian and if he had to do it all over again, he would. He loved Ian so much it scared him sometimes and he knew that if he decided to tell Ian anything about his time in Mexico, Ian wouldn’t judge him or anything. Hell, he went off and became Gay Jesus for fuck’s sake and blew up a van and tried to kidnap a fucking kid but still there were just things he didn’t want Ian to know. He didn’t want to bring those things back to the surface. He figured when Ian finally got the balls to ask him, he would tell him. 

Ian made his decision a few days later. He couldn’t wait any longer. He felt like Mickey needed to talk to someone and Ian was scared out of his fucking mind even mentioning that to him, so he decided to just ask him straight out about it to see what he would say. They were sitting on the bottom bunk. Ian was sitting beside Mickey wringing his hands, trying to figure out how to start. 

Mickey having seen this going on for days was finally fed up with it, “Ian quit being a pussy and just fucking ask me what you want to fucking ask me.” Mickey said looking over at Ian with his eyebrows raised to his hairline. 

Ian looked over at Mickey, reached over and took one of his hands and whispered, “I want you to tell me what your dreams are about. I want to know about your time in Mexico, no matter how fucked up it is.”

Mickey looked over at Ian, sighed and finally replied. “Remember, you fucking asked.”


	7. Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tells Ian about Mexico. How he got started in the cartel and why? Ian wasn't the only reason.   
> How will Ian react?

Once he crossed the border and got down the road a bit, he took the wig off his head and threw it in the back seat with a huff. He wasn’t prepared to be alone but here he was. Fucking Gallagher. Did he really think he was going to go through with it? Why would Ian want to be with him anyway? He was a fucking fugitive. He would always be looking over his shoulder no matter where he went. Still didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like a bitch. His eye caught the brown envelope with the money that Ian had left him and that made everything hurt even worse. He meant what he said. He didn’t want his fucking money. He wanted him to come with him. He loved his ginger ass more then he thought was possible and he knew he always would. Damnit, he screamed to nobody as he hit the steering wheel. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? 

He kept driving on until he finally came to a small town and saw a sign for a bar. Luckily there was a hotel right beside it. He went in to the hotel and paid for a few nights. He entered the room and it was small, but it had a bed and a shower and that would suffice for now. After he changed his clothes and took a much-needed shower, he decided he needed a drink. So, he walked over to the bar and ordered his first drink. He had planned to only have a few but apparently that wasn’t enough. Before he knew it, he had sat there for 4 hours downing drink after drink until he was so drunk, he could barely walk. He stumbled his way back to his room. How he managed to find it he had no fucking idea. But he did make it to the right room. He fell on the bed and passed out and slept until morning. 

The following morning, he ventured out into town to purchase some items he needed. It was a really small town and no one really seemed to pay him any mind, so he decided he would stay there a little longer and move on down to a bigger city eventually. Of course, the universe had other plans for him.   
He frequented the bar every night for the next few days. He didn’t know what to do other than drink. He was lost, and he was alone. No matter what, his mind always went to Ian. He tried to put him out of his mind, but he was always there. 

One night he was having a really bad day, and in return he really overdid it at the bar and drank way more than he should have. When he tried to find his way back to his hotel, he couldn’t. He stumbled around for a bit until he finally fell to the sidewalk and collapsed. All he kept yelling out was Ian’s name over and over. Finally, he closed his eyes but a few minutes later he felt himself being lifted and he heard voices around him, but he couldn’t make them out. He then felt himself being laid on a bed and some rustling around him. He finally let sleep overtake him, if he was dying then he was ready. It would way better than this. 

When he woke up sometime later, he was in a bed and not in his clothes. He looked around trying to remember what the fuck had happened. Had he gone home with some guy and didn’t remember? Fucking hell, he needed to not drink so fucking much. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. His head was hurting, fucking hell and his mouth was parched. He saw a bathroom in the room he was in and went in to relieve himself. After he was finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. Christ, he looked like hell. He washed his hands and decided to just bite the bullet and walk around to see who was there with him. He knew he wasn’t alone because he heard pans and water running in the kitchen and he smelled food cooking and his stomach decided to let him know that he hadn’t anything in a while. He padded his way to the kitchen and he saw a woman with long black hair standing at the sink, softly singing to herself. 

“Um hello was all he could think to say. The woman turned around and gave him a big smile. Wow she was beautiful. Looked to be about in her forties. She dried her hands and walked over to him and stuck out her hand and said “I’m Maria. You hungry.” He nodded his head as he shook her hand and she guided him over to a chair and said sit and she went about making him a plate. As he was sitting there another girl looked to be about his age walked in. She looked over at him and Maria introduced her to Mickey as Isabella. The girl waved at him shyly. 

Maria sat a plate in front of him and she sat across from him and explained to him what happened the night before without him even having to ask. He ate as she told him what happened.   
“I own the bar that you were at last night and when we closed up, I found you passed out on the sidewalk outside and figured it was best to bring you here instead of just leaving you out there. Its not exactly the safest place to be and it seemed to me that you aren’t from around here. I know you have been in there before as I saw you that first night you came in. So, I brought you here and changed your clothes, which I have washed and dried for you by the way. I found some of my husbands’ old clothes and they fit you pretty good. You can keep them if you want. Anyway, you have been asleep for about 8 hours or so. Figured you was pretty tired.”

All he could think of to say was, thanks. He wasn’t used to people taking care of him. He continued eating. Whatever it was, was fucking good. He hadn’t had a decent meal in forever.

“So where are you from Mickey?” Maria asked him. 

He snapped his head up and looked at her. How did she know his real name? His heart dropped. He suddenly got nervous and stood up and said, “uh thanks for breakfast, I’m just going to go.”  
Maria reached out to him and looked him in the eye and said, “Don’t worry about us, you’re safe here. Whatever it is, we are not going to say anything. Sit, eat. She smiled at him warmly and it did make him feel safe for some reason because usually no one made him feel safe except Ian. 

That’s how he ended up renting her spare room and working in her bar. After breakfast Maria had somehow figured out, he needed a job and didn’t have a place to live so she offered him the room and even a fucking job. He really did think he had died because no way in this fucking world would someone as nice as Maria offer him, Mickey Milkovich from the southside of Chicago, a fugitive, with fuck u-up tattoed on his knuckles a job and for him to stay in her home. He left to go back to the hotel he had been staying in and gathered up his things to take back to Maria’s. He realized he really didn’t have all that much. He did however have one item that he could not bare to part with and that was the only picture of Ian he had. It was the one of him in his beanie flipping off the camera. That picture helped get him through some dark times so no way he was letting anything happen to it. He stuffed it in his bag and headed back to Maria's. 

He warmed up to Maria eventually. She however did most of the talking with him just listening and grunting an answer here and there. He worked in the bar at night and he didn’t mind it all that much. It also turned out that Maria lived above the bar which was convenient, meaning he didn’t have to venture out in town all that much and could avoid being recognized. He found out that Maria’s husband had died some months back and she had taken over the bar completely. He grew very fond of Maria and her daughter and that’s not something that happened to him often. He only had two people in his life that he loved and that was Mandy and Ian. Ian crossed his mind still. He tried to keep his thoughts of him at bay as much as he could, but Ian never really left his mind. Especially at night when he was alone with just his thoughts. He hoped he was ok. He hoped he was happy. 

He never told Maria about Ian or that he was gay. Being from the southside that wasn’t just something you blurt out. But Maria knew. Of course, she fucking knew. She knew a lot. Sometimes it made him nervous about how much she had figured out about him. 

After work one night they were sitting out on her back-deck drinking and she just straight out asked him. “Who’s Ian?”  
It took him a minute to get over the shock of hearing his name said out loud because it had been so long since he had heard it.   
Before he could say anything, she followed up with. “The night I brought you here, I saw his name on your chest. Just know Mickey, it doesn’t bother me if you are gay or whatever. I’m cool with it. NO judgement here”. 

So, he decided to just tell her all about him. She sat and listened to him give the short version of their relationship. He left out the part where he was a known fugitive. He just told her that Ian had decided at the last minute not to come with him to Mexico. But Maria being Maria wasn’t dumb and knew that he was leaving something out.   
“What are you running from?” she asked him and when he said nothing. She followed up with, “Mickey don’t give me that, people don’t just come here to live for the hell of it, you are definitely running from something or someone and believe me when I say this, you can trust me with anything.”   
He did trust her more than he should. She was so good to him for some fucking reason, so he sat her down one night and told her everything. He told her what had happened with Sammi and how he was given that bullshit of a sentence for pretty much doing nothing and how he had broken out of prison and found Ian and how they had made it to the border and how Ian had decided at the last minute not to go. 

Once he was done, she looked at him and said, “You know he didn’t come with you because he doesn’t love you, right?” “That’s a big decision to make. Never beat yourself up over that. I believe that people who are meant to be together will always find their way back to one another. I have faith that will happen to you two one day.”  
He somewhat felt better after talking to her about everything and felt like he could actually breathe finally and his thoughts of Ian were just fleeting instead of overwhelming all the time.   
The first year passed rather quickly. He still lived with Maria and he still worked at the bar. 

One day he came home from the bar and heard Maria crying in the other room. He hated to hear her cry. She was so good to him and he didn’t want the people close to him hurting. He found her and placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there, and she leaned in to him and just sobbed and sobbed. 

Once she was done, she apologized and told him what it was about. Her husband had been working in the cartel on the side. He just wanted enough money to buy the bar which was his dream and he figured he could make some quick cash by working for them. He had a good friend that was already in and he helped him by giving him small jobs to do to see how he did, and he was good at it and moved up pretty quickly. He was meant to only do a few jobs to make the money he needed and get out but getting out of the cartel isn’t that simple. He had made enough and bought the bar and once it was up and going and he was doing good with it, he went to his boss in the cartel and told him he was done. They didn’t take that news well and when he resisted at their demands to stay, he was killed. “Mickey, they killed my husband in cold blood and they got away with it”. she sobbed. “And I have done everything I can to keep the bar going, but it’s going under and I am about to lose my bar. Its all I have left of him and I can’t lose it. I can’t.” 

He sat there and listened to her pour her heart out. And that’s how he came up with a plan. He had already had some bar patrons approach him about working for them in the cartel, but he always turned them down. He was trying to be done with that part of his life and try to live on the straight and narrow, but he couldn’t help knowing that Maria needed him and he realized that Mexico was not where he wanted to be. His heart was back in Chicago with a certain tall, red head named Ian and he needed to get back, do his time and try to repair what was broken.   
When he told Maria his plan, she was dead set against it. “No Mickey, they will kill you if you, if you’re not careful. The cartel is not something you mess around with lightly”. But his mind was already made up and he sought out the guys and told them he was in. 

The plan was to work in the cartel as long as possible and learn all he could. Mickey was smart, and he was very observant. Once he had all the info, he needed that is when he would make his move. Maria thought it would be best if he didn’t live with her, so they wouldn’t tie them together in case something happened. It was for both of their protection. So, he got a little apartment not far from her, so he could at least keep an eye on her and be there if she ever needed him. Everything was going according to plan until he caught wind of Ian’s shenanigans back in the Southside. 

He was at Maria’s for dinner one night and was scrolling his phone checking the news back in Chicago. He liked to keep up with everything back home when he came across a video about gay Jesus and clicked on it and that’s when he saw it was Ian. He kept tabs on him and when he found out about the van explosion, he had to put his plan in motion. He told Maria that he had to cut the plan short and act now and he showed her what Ian was up to. He gave Maria the rest of the money she needed from what he had saved. The original plan was for him to take down the cartel, turn himself in, get a reduced sentence and once he was out, he would reach out to Ian and go from there. He didn’t factor Ian needing him into his plan but no matter what, if Ian needed him, he was going to be there. So, he set his plan in motion, gave Maria the money he had saved and told her he would contact her when he was ready for it. The night it all went down he stopped to say goodbye to her and Isabella and it got emotional. The only family he really had was Ian and Mandy so having to say goodbye to them after they had helped him so much was hard. He promised he would keep in touch with them as soon as he was able to contact them. They said their goodbyes and Mickey followed through with the plan and now here he was sitting in fucking prison by the tall, red head that he fell in love with all those years ago. 

Once he was done, he looked up at Ian and Ian had a look of amazement on his face. Mickey of course left out all the stuff he had to do and see while he was in the cartel. He left out Raul getting killed right in front of him and others he had to watch die. 

“Mickey, wow. You are just amazing, I can’t even begin to tell you. What you did for Maria and her daughter? he said as he shook his head at him. Thank you for telling me that. I know you left stuff out and that is fine. I hope that one day you will be able to tell me everything. 

“Maybe someday I will. Mickey replied. 

“I hope I get to meet Maria one day. She sounds like an amazing person”. Ian told Mickey. 

“She is, if it wasn’t for her, I probably wouldn’t be here right now. I don’t know what would have happened to me that night if she hadn’t taken me into her apartment. I would have been dead by morning”. 

“Oh Mickey, Ian cried. I don’t even want to think about that. He wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him close. No way I could have lived if something had happened to you”.   
Mickey hoped Maria was ok. She was tough, and she was smart but he couldn’t help worrying about her and Isabella. He would never ever be able to repay her for what she did for him. She gave him a job, a place to stay and best of all, she helped him find his way back to Ian. He looked over at Ian, gave him a small smile and leaned over and pressed his lips to his and thought, this is what heaven must feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel like Mickey would only join the cartel for a good reason. I don't feel like he did it just to survive or was forced or anything. Also I don't know much about the cartel so I have no idea how one even gets started. So anything I have written is just made up and my own thoughts. I also don't feel like Mickey just sat and drank the whole time he was in Mexico heartbroken over Ian. He missed him sure, but I don't think that all he did was get drunk and cry over him. He may have the first few days he was there but not the entire time.


	8. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some unexpected good news.

Before they knew it, a year and a half had passed by. Them being there with each other made it better for them both and time flew by. Nothing out of the ordinary really happened. There were a few run ins from time to time with guys who got brave and tried to fuck with Ian, but Mickey was right there to straighten them out. 

Ian finally got a visit from Fiona after he was there for about 6 months. She was only there to tell him goodbye. She had decided to leave the southside and find herself. She also mentioned that she would be doing so with none other than Jimmy/Steve. He had come back into her life suddenly and finally she was ready to leave it all behind. So, she was. Ian was a little surprised by the news at first, because his mind went back to a time when she told Ian that Mickey would set a fire to his life and she said that she had dodged a bullet with Jimmy/Steve. But he just wanted her to be happy and she seemed like she was. She took the news about him and Mickey being married better than he thought she would. She was surprised to say the least, but she said deep down she always knew that they were meant to be together. No relationship was perfect, she knew that for sure from experience. She told him she would be back to visit them all again when she could. They said their goodbyes and that was it. He hadn't seen or heard from her since that day. Lip kept him informed as she called him from time to time to update him on how she was doing and where she was at. 

Ian was looking forward to the next six months passing by quickly so that Mickey and he could get out and start their forever lives. The time he spent with him the last year and a half had brought them even closer together. Sure they argued from time to time but nothing serious. It's bound to happen when you are together 24/7 locked in a box together. The only time they were apart was when they were working. But even then, they were on each other’s mind. Ian thought a lot about the outside. He knew he couldn't go back to being an EMT. He blew that when he got thrown in jail. He had no clue what he wanted to do once he got out. He knew he had to get a job. His meds cost a lot of money and after he left prison, he would have to start paying for them again. He didn't want to put that stress on Mickey. He knew Mickey would pay for it or find a way no matter what, but he didn't want that burden on Mickey. It was his disease, so he wanted to figure it out. He didn’t want to go back to dancing. Even if he wanted to Mickey would never go for that. The Kash and Grab was long gone so that was out of the question. So, he was stuck not knowing what to do. He thought maybe he could get a job at a gym or something since he loved to exercise and maybe he could help others get fit. He would just have to wait and see once he was out to see what was out there for him.   
His counselor called him to her office one day out of the blue. He was confused as to why he was being called down when it wasn't his normal day. He was escorted in and was asked to have a seat. 

"Ian, how are you? she asked him. 

"I'm good. He replied. 

"That's good to hear. Well I have some good news for you Ian." She picked up a piece of paper that was in front of her and then said, "Looks like you are getting out soon."

"Yea," Ian replied. "In like 6 months."

"No, you are actually getting out, next week." she looked at him with a smile. 

"Wait what?" Ian asked surprised. 

"Looks like there are some people they need to bring here, and you have almost completed your sentence and you have good behavior, so you will be a free man come this time next week." she answered him with a smile. 

But Ian wasn't smiling. You would think he would be happy with it. But all that came to his mind was Mickey. Would Mickey get out too at the same time? Would Mickey be stuck here for the next six months without him? Would he have to live out there without him? No way he could do that. He just got him back. Things were going so well. He should be happy with the news. But he couldn't be.

He looked at her after a beat and said, "What about Mickey?" 

His counselor was very surprised by that. "Um well, I'm not sure about him. I only have information on your case. Maybe his counselor has information on him. But Ian, you are getting out. Are you not happy about that?"

"No... I mean yes, I am... Ian stuttered, “but I just thought Mickey and I would get out together and if he has to stay until the end, then I want to do the same. I don't want to leave without him. I...I... can’t leave without him."

"Well if they tell you you're out, you can't very well stay here. I am sure Mickey will be just fine for a few months until he is released, and you will as well." 

Ian shook his head. "Can you find out when his release date is? Can you check with his counselor to see if she knows anything? Please." Ian pleaded with her. 

His counselor sighed and picked up her phone and dialed Mickey's counselor. 

"Hey Syl, It's Linda." I have Ian Gallagher here, I mean Ian Milkovich and he got a release date that is set for next week and he is a little upset about it. He wanted me to check to see if you know when Mickey's release date might be or if you had gotten any new information."

Linda was silent as she listened to what Syl had to say. 

"Oh, ok I see. Thank you." she said and then she hung up the phone. 

"What did she say? Does she have anything?" Ian asked hopefully. 

"Yes, she did actually. Surprisingly Mickey is getting out also next week when you do. That usually never happens but it seems like due to his agreement when he came in, he was to be released when you were released. I don't know how he managed to make that happen but there it is. So now are you happier now to be getting out of this place."

Ian laughed at that relieved. "Yes, I definitely am now. Sorry Mickey means a lot to me. It’s a long story but we can't be apart you know. Not after I just got him back. So, yea, this is great news. Does Mickey know yet?"

"I don't think so. She didn't say but I don't think she has had a chance to see him yet. So maybe you should not say anything to him until she does. Let it be a surprise."

"I plan on it." Ian said back. 

"Ok now, Linda continued. "we need to talk about what we expect once you are released. You are expected to get a job. You will have 30 days to do so. You will be on parole for 6 months. If at any time you violate your parole, you will be incarcerated for the remainder of your sentence. You are expected to be drug tested every month while you are on parole. You are expected to continue your meds and see your counselor outside of here as often as he or she wishes. You are not allowed to leave the state of Illinois until you are off parole. You are not allowed to own a firearm. Do you have any questions Mr. MIlkovich?" Ian loved being called Mr. Milkovich. He would never get tired or hearing that. 

"No ma'am. Ian replied. "Do you and Mickey have a place of residence yet? Where do you plan on living once you are released? We will need an address as to where you will be living. If it is only temporary that is fine until you find a permanent residence. But we will have to know where you will be."

Fuck, Ian thought to himself. He had no idea what the plan was. He knew Mickey had money stocked away for them a place, but they hadn't talked about where they were going to stay until they found something. A hotel maybe, he had no idea. He figured if all else failed they could stay at the Gallagher house until then, but he wasn't sure if Mickey would want to do that. It was already crowded, and they wanted a place to call their own.

"Can I talk to Mickey and see what he says first? I am not really sure yet." Ian finally replied. 

"Sure, as long as we know before you leave. You are free to go. I will see you next week before you are released."

“Thank you”, Ian, said as he got up and went to the door. Before he could walk out, he heard Linda behind him say, "Oh and Ian, congratulations."

He just nodded and followed the guard that was leading him back to his cell. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face. But he knew that he needed to get it together before he got back to his cell. He didn't want to give away the news yet. He wanted Mickey to find out for himself. He hoped it was soon because he wasn't sure how long he could keep it together. He was never good at keeping it cool. 

Once he arrived back to their cell, he noticed that Mickey was gone. He hoped that Mickey was with his counselor and was receiving the news. He didn't know what to do so he just paced back and forth in the cell waiting for Mickey to come back from where ever he was. 

 

When Ian was called to his counselor’s office, Mickey was a little concerned about it. It wasn't a normal day for him to go see her. He hoped it was nothing serious. They couldn't afford anything happening to keep them from getting out in six months. He was really looking forward to getting out especially now that he had Ian back in his life. The last year and a half had been an experience to say the least. They worked their shit out and was happier than ever. Well as happy as anyone could be in fucking prison. Ian being back in his life was the best thing. He couldn't imagine his life without him nor did he even want to. Suddenly he heard his name being called. He looked up to see a guard standing in the doorway of his cell. 

"Milkovich, come with me." The guard demanded. 

Mickey got up off the bunk and followed the guard out of the cell. He was surprised when the guard stopped in front of his counselor’s office. The guard opened the door and shut it behind him as he waited outside for Mickey to be done. 

"Have a seat Mickey.' Syl said as soon as he entered 

Mickey at down in the chair in front of her desk and he wasted no time. "What the fuck am I doing here?" 

"Oh Mickey, calm down. Syl told him. "Nothing is wrong. It’s something good. You are being released. next week." Syl said getting right to the point. She had dealt with Mickey long enough that she knew not to drag anything out. Just get straight to the point. 

Mickey was shocked. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "I'm sorry, did you say what I think you said. I'm getting out. How? Why? What about Ian?"

"Yes, I said what you think I said, you are getting out because we need room and Ian is being released and it says here you are to be released when he is. So that should answer all your questions.” Syl answered.   
Mickey was fucking relieved when she said Ian was being released too. No way in hell he was going to leave without him. He would stay in prison for 10 years if it had to. 

"So, Mickey, have you given any thought as to what you are going to do when you get out of here, job wise? It is a requirement that you hold a job while you are on parole. They give you 30 days to find said job. You will be on parole for four years as the conditions of your agreement. Ian will only be on parole for 6 months. Do you have a place to live?" Syl asked of Mickey. 

"No not yet, Mickey replied. " Fuck, no idea about a job or where to live." "We do have money for a place, but it will take a little time." "Until then, I don't fucking know, a hotel maybe, Ian's old place." 

"Well, I might have a solution for you on both. I have a brother who owns an apartment building and he is looking for a maintenance person. I know that your job here is in maintenance and I have gotten really good feedback about you. The job does come with a furnished apartment. Does that sound like something you would be interested in?"

Mickey couldn't believe his fucking ears. This woman was sitting in front of him offering him, Mickey Milkovich a fucking job and an apartment just like that. Was he fucking dreaming or something? Shit like that just didn't happen to him. He sat there stunned and didn't know what to say. 

"I take that as a yes", Syl said to him when she didn't get a reply. "I already talked to my brother and the job is yours if you want it. The apartment is ready for you and Ian to move in as soon as you are released."

"Why? was all Mickey could get out. 

"Why? Because believe it or not Mickey, I believe in you. I know you have had a shit life and things didn't come easy to you and you probably had to do things you didn't want to do to survive. But I believe everyone deserves a second chance. I believe that you are a good person Mickey. I have seen the way you and Ian are together, and I see how much you love him and how much you want to protect him, and I know that you will do anything and everything you can to make him happy and provide for him. This opportunity will help you both start a new life together. I only want what is best for you both. So just say yes and be done with it. Ok." Syl said with a smile. 

"Yes, Mickey replied. And thank you. I appreciate it a lot."

As Mickey made his way back to his cell, he couldn't help but smile. They were getting out of this shit hole soon and he had a job and a fucking apartment. He couldn't believe it. No matter what he wasn't going to fuck it up. He couldn't wait until he could tell Ian the good news. 

When he got back to his cell, he saw Ian pacing back and forth in their cell. When Ian saw him enter, he stopped right away and went over to him and asked where he had been. Mickey couldn't keep the smile off his face. But before he said anything he wanted to hear about Ian's visit with his counselor.   
Ian told him about being released next week and he told Mickey his concern as to where they were going to live. They wouldn't release them until they knew where they were going to be, and he didn't know what to tell them. 

Mickey sat and listened to Ian go on and on until finally he took his hand and put it on Ian's face and told him to look at him. Ian stopped mid-sentence and did what he asked. 

"Ian, don't worry. I have a job and we have an apartment waiting for us as soon as we are released." Mickey explained. 

"Wait, what? I'm confused. How do I not know this?” Ian asked. 

"Because I just fucking found out myself. Syl worked it all out for me. Her brother owns an apartment building, needs a maintenance man, comes with a furnished apartment and it was mine or ours rather if I wanted it so of fucking course I said yes." 

Ian was so fucking happy he grabbed Mickey by the arms and pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, Mickey doing the same. He held on to him tight and breathed in Mickey's scent he loved so much. He couldn't believe it. 

"Mickey, we are almost there." Ian whispered as he pressed his lips to Mickey’s and kissed him until they were both breathless.


	9. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they are free.

The day had finally come. Ian and Mickey were to finally be released. The days leading up it, Mickey kept thinking that any minute they would tell him it was a mistake and that he wasn’t getting out. He was so anxious. Nothing ever went right for him, why would this? All his life he had been running. Running away from who he really was, running from the hands of his dad, running from Ian, who only wanted to love him, running away from prison and then finally running away from the cartel. He was tired of running and he was ready to begin the life with Ian that he had always wanted. But he was always afraid he would do something to fuck it all up. 

Normally he was the one telling Ian to calm the fuck down but that day he was the one pacing the prison cell anxious as fuck waiting for them to come and get them, while Ian happily sat calmly on the bottom bunk. All Mickey could think about was a mistake had been made and they were going to be stuck there even longer. What the fuck was taking so long?   
“Mickey, c’mere” Ian had told him as he patted the mattress beside him. “you’re making me dizzy, sit the fuck down.”  
Mickey had done what he said but only for a few minutes then he was back up and pacing again. Ian just let him because he knew it was a lost cause. Mickey was going to do whatever the fuck he wanted to. 

Finally, a guard came to their cell to get them. 

“Fucking finally”, Mickey all but growled as him and Ian walked behind him. He was ready to get the fuck out of there. 

They were given their clothes they had on when they had entered the prison. Mickey and Ian were never so happy as to shed those fucking ugly ass yellow jumpsuits. Mickey almost wished he could take his with him, so he could watch it fucking burn. They both gladly handed them back. They were given their personal belongings and Mickey was given a large envelope that held the details of his new job and the location of their apartment. Also included were keys to said apartment. He was to report to his new job on Monday, so he had two days to get settled before he had to start work.   
The guard led them out so many fucking doors, Mickey thought they would never get to the final door that would lead them outside. When they finally made it to the door and out of the gate, he finally let out the breath he had been holding in. 

Ian just laughed beside him and grabbed his hand and said, “We are finally free.”

They walked over to where Lip was leaning against a car waiting to take them to their new apartment. It was to far to walk and they didn’t want to ride the bus, so Lip had offered to pick them up. He had borrowed the car from his new girlfriend because of course, Lip didn’t own a car. 

“Fucking finally, Lip exclaimed when he finally saw them. “I thought they had changed their mind.”

They piled into the car and Mickey gave Lip the address and they headed in that direction. When they pulled up to the complex, there was a gate and they had to enter a code (which was included in the envelope). 

“Are you sure this is the right place? Lip asked in amazement. The place was really fucking nice. It had a gate for fucks sake. 

Mickey checked the address again and told him that yes indeed it was. Ian had the biggest smile on his face and he looked back at Mickey. 

“We get to live here? Like for real?”

“Yea guess we do, Mickey laughed. 

When they finally found their unit. They piled out of the car and walked to the door and Mickey fished out the key and slid it in the lock and turned it and the door opened. When they walked inside, everything was so nice and clean, and it was spacious. The furniture looked brand new as if no one had ever even used it. They walked into the master bedroom and it had a huge ass bed and Mickey had to laugh at his fucking husband as Ian basically plopped backwards onto the bed in absolute bliss. 

“Holy fuck, this bed is so comfortable. So much better than that small ass cot we had to share every night.”

“You had your own cot there red, you didn’t have to cram your long as legs in my cot” Mickey bit back with a smile.   
Ian laughed, got up off the bed and walked over to Mickey and said, “As if I was going to sleep all alone knowing you was underneath me.” Ian teased. 

“Fuck off”. Mickey teased back. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and put his lips on Mickey’s. Mickey reached up and put his hands-on Ian’s face and kissed him back.   
Lip took that moment to walk in the room and scoffed at the site. 

“I think I am going to head out before you guys start fucking right in front of me.” “Come help me with these boxes before I head out.”

Lip had taken the liberty of packing up Ian’s stuff before he picked them up so that Ian would have his clothes. 

They pulled apart and Mickey flipped Lip off and they walked out of the bedroom and headed down to the car to start hauling the boxes up. 

Lip didn’t stay long after that, he had to get the car back any way, but he promised to visit them soon once they got settled.   
Ian had his clothes and stuff, but they were stuck with Mickey not having anything. He brought nothing with him from Mexico and the only thing he had was the clothes on his back, so they needed to go out and get him some clothes. Ian offered to let him wear his clothes but let’s face it, Ian’s clothes would be to big for Mickey and plus he wanted his own stuff. 

Also included in Mickeys things were keys to a truck for him to use for work. Syl had also told him he could use it for personal errands if he needed to knowing that they didn’t have other transportation and who wanted to buy groceries and haul them on the L every time, not Mickey. Mickey had not told Ian this part, he wanted it to be a surprise. 

As they walked out of the apartment and headed to the parking lot, Ian asked if they were going to go in a cab or take the L.   
Mickey took some keys out of his pocket and pressed the unlock button in search of the truck that it belonged to. He heard the beep and saw a sleek red truck flash its lights and he knew that was the one. ‘

“We are taking this.” Mickey exclaimed as he walked over to the truck. 

“How did you get this?” Ian asked surprised. 

“It comes with the job, Mickey answered back with a smirk. 

“Nice” Ian said. 

They got in the truck and headed out of the complex to go buy Mickey some clothes, groceries for their apartment and other things they felt they needed for their apartment.   
Once they got back to the apartment and hauled everything up, they were exhausted. It had been a long but exciting day. 

They decided to order a pizza and watch a movie to end the night. 

Once the pizza was delivered and they found a movie on Tv to watch, they settled on the couch to eat.   
Of course, Ian had to always be touching Mickey. Mickey didn’t mind at all, but he just found it funny that Ian was so clingy that way. It made him feel wanted and he never wanted him to stop.   
They made it through the movie and decided they would shower and head to bed. Ian got the shower ready as Mickey threw away the pizza boxes and put their plates in the dishwasher. When he made his way to the bathroom, he found Ian already naked and getting ready to step into the shower. He leaned on the door just taking him all in. He would never get tired of looking at the fine specimen in front of him. 

Ian broke him out of his thoughts, “You coming in Mick?” Ian asked with a smirk. 

Mickey threw off his clothes quickly and got in behind Ian. He wrapped his arms around him and Ian leaned into him. They stayed that way for a few minutes and then Ian turned around and moved   
Mickey closer to him if that was even possible. 

“I’m so happy Mickey. I can’t believe we are out of that hell hole and we have our own fucking apartment and I have you forever.” 

“I’m happy too” was all Mickey could get out as he pulled Ian’s head down so that he could kiss him. The kiss started slow but then grew hungry. Ian licked into Mickey’s mouth and he opened automatically to let him in. Their tongues touched, and Ian sucked on Mickey’s bottom lip making him moan out. They continued kissing as the water poured over them and finally Ian pushed Mickey up against the wall of the shower and their hands began to roam all over each other. Ian inched closer to Mickey making their cocks touch each other and Ian ground them together, both panting hard with want and need. 

Ian reached down and took Mickey’s cock into his hands and began stroking him with fervor as he kept their lips attached to each other. Mickey hands were roaming all over Ian’s body. Ian suddenly turned Mickey around and Mickey’s hands were splayed on the shower wall as Ian reached down to his hole and began circling around it with his finger. 

“Oh fuck, Mickey cried out. 

Ian finally breached his hole with his finger opening him up good to get ready for his cock. Both were breathing hard at this point as Ian kept entering his finger in and out and then entering a second finger to get him ready. 

“I’m good, Mickey exclaimed. “Get in me.”

Ian chuckled and removed his fingers and whispered in his ear “So needy” as he sucked on his neck. 

Ian lined up with Mickeys hole and slowly entering him until he bottomed out. Ian stood still for a minute loving the feel of it. But Mickey being impatient as usual, told him to move.   
Ian grabbed a hold of Mickey’s hips and began moving in and out at a fast pace. Mickey was a mess and he lowered himself as much as he could to get Ian as deep in him as he possibly could. Ian sped up a little more and he knew he had found Mickeys sweet spot when he heard Mickey cry out, “Fuck, right there.” Mickey knew he wasn’t going to last long once Ian had found his spot and Ian knew Mickey was close as well because he was very accustomed to Mickey’s body. He reached down and grabbed Mickey’s cock in his hand and began stroking it up and down fast. “Come for me Mickey, Ian whispered and that was all it took for Mickey to come with a yell all over Ian’s hand and the shower wall. Ian wasn’t far behind him and came inside Mickey shortly after with a gasp as he rode out his orgasm. He stilled for a minute and then pulled out of Mickey and Mickey whimpered as he did so. Mickey turned himself around and pulled Ian down for a kiss. 

“I love you,” Ian told Mickey as he pressed his forehead to his. 

“I love you too, Mickey said back. “This water is getting fucking cold, we need to hurry up and get the fuck out.”

Ian laughed at that and reached over and picked up their shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hand and in Mickey’s hand. Once Ian had washed the shampoo out of his hair, he moved out from under the water to let Mickey do the same. Once he was done, they shut off the water, got out and dried off and put on fresh clothes and walked over to the bed.   
Ian pulled down the covers while Mickey went and made sure all the lights were off in the apartment and their door was locked.   
When he got back to the bedroom, he had to laugh, Ian was not on one side of the bed but right in the fucking middle, leaving Mickey just a little room to lay down. 

“Ian, what the fuck do you think your doing?” Mickey asked with his brows raised. 

“Going to sleep, what’s it looks like”. Ian answered back. 

“Move over you fucking giant, this bed is plenty big for both of us and you are taking up the whole thing.”

Ian rolled his eyes and proceeded to move over but only an inch and Mickey smirked at that. He laid down on the bed with his back to Ian and as soon as he did, he felt Ian press up against his back and wrap his arms around him.

When they both settled in and Mickey had closed his eyes ready to drift off, Ian took that moment to ask a very important question.

“Mickey, will you go on a date with me?

It took Mickey a few seconds to realize what he asked, and he turned over to face Ian, “You realize we are married right.”

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “of course I fucking know that, but we never got to go on one. The one time we were got interrupted and we never had a chance again and I just really want to take you on a date Mick. So, what do you say?"

Mickey couldn’t help but smile at his goofy husband as Ian was giving him the puppy dog eyes, he knew would break him down and no matter what he would have no choice but to say yes. 

“If I agree to your stupid date, will you let me go to sleep?”

“Yes” Ian answered back as he kissed Mickey on the cheek. 

“Ok then yes, but can we talk about it tomorrow, I am fucking exhausted.” Mickey said as he turned back over. 

“Goodnight Mick”, Ian said has he yawned and pressed a kiss on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and pressing up against him, as close as he could get. 

Mickey had to shake his head at his clingy ass husband, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“Night Ian” and it wasn’t long before they were both sound asleep.

The next morning when Mickey woke up, he woke up alone. He knew Ian wasn’t in the bed with him because he was cold, and Ian wasn’t pressed up against him like he always was. As his body finally woke up completely, he realized Ian was cooking breakfast because he could smell bacon and pancakes cooking. His stomach grumbled at the smell. He hurriedly used the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. 

Ian heard him coming and turned away from the stove to get a mug from the cabinet and poured him a cup of coffee. He brought it to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “morning sleepyhead, breakfast is almost ready.”

“Need any help?” Mickey asked. 

“Nope, you just sit down and enjoy your coffee.” Ian replied as he went back to the stove and began taking the bacon out and placing it on a plate. 

Mickey pulled out a chair and sat at the table and before long a plate of bacon and pancakes was sat in front of him. It made his mouth water. Before he could ask, Ian brought the syrup over to him and placed it in front of him. 

“Thanks” 

Ian smiled and sat beside him with his own plate of food and they began eating. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Ian finally broke the silence. 

“So, about our date, you still want to do that?”

“I said I would didn’t I, Mickey replied back in between bites of food. 

“I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t changed your mind or anything.”

“Where you plan on taking me on this date?’ Mickey asked. 

“um well, I really don’t know yet, Ian laughed. You said yes so that is as far as I got. But don’t worry, I will think of something.”

“It shouldn’t really be that complicated. Why not just maybe dinner and a movie? I’m cool with that.”

“Yea, okay. We can do that. That sounds fun.”

Once they were finished eating, Mickey insisted on cleaning the dishes since Ian cooked. 

Mickey thought to himself, wow this is so fucking domestic, and he thought he would hate it, but he loved it. Even though they had been together everyday for over a year, this was different, because it was just them. No one telling them when to eat, when to sleep, when to shower. And they were fucking married. This was what married people do. They cook for each other, they clean up after each other and they go on fucking dates. The old Mickey would have been overwhelmed by all of this, but the new Mickey was ready to embrace his new life. His new married life with Ian.   
As if Ian could read his thoughts, Ian walked up behind him while he was cleaning the dishes and he put his arms around his waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. Mickey instinctively leaned back into him. 

“what are you thinking about so hard over here, huh? Ian asked. 

“The fuck you are going on about?”

Ian laughed, “You just look like you are having an internal battle inside your head and I just wondered what you are thinking about.”

Mickey stayed silent for a minute. He almost told him to fuck off and not tell him but then decided that being married meant being honest with each other, no matter what. 

“I was just thinking about how this is so fucking domestic, and I wasn’t sure if I liked it, but I do. The old me would have gotten scared and pulled back, but the new me fucking loves it and I want to do everything I can to be the man you need me to be and to be able to be enough to make you happy. I am afraid I am going to do something to fuck this up and I never want to ever doubt how I feel about you.”

Ian stood there and listened to Mickey stunned. He turned Mickey around and looked him in the eyes. The beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. The eyes he always found himself lost in. The eyes he dreamed about all those months they were away from each other. “Mickey, there is nothing you can ever do to mess this up. Whatever happens we get through it together. We are a team. I love you so much and I am never letting you go this time. Nothing and I mean nothing is ever going to separate us again. I was given another chance with you and I am not fucking it up this time. If anyone should be worried about fucking anything up, its me. And you are everything I have ever wanted, and you are the most wonderful man I have ever met. I have never doubted how you feel about me.”  
Mickey put his arms around Ian and they just held each other for a minute until finally Mickey pulled back and said, “okay enough with the sappy bullshit.”  
Ian laughed and kissed Mickey quickly on the lips and Mickey went back to finishing up the dishes. 

For the rest of the day they just lounged around watching tv just glad to be out of prison and just together. 

A couple of hours before they were to start getting ready for their date, Mickey thought of something he wanted to do. But he had to do it without Ian. He jumped up quickly, startling Ian who was laying beside him on the couch. 

“Hey Ian, I have an errand to run. Shouldn’t take very long. When I get back, we will go on that date.” Mickey told Ian in a hurry. He grabbed the truck keys and his wallet and headed out the door before Ian could protest. 

Ian sat there on the couch confused wondering where the fuck Mickey was going all of a sudden. Was Mickey running from him? Was Mickey going to come back?

All Ian could do was sit there and wait. He pulled his knees into his body and wrapped his arms around his legs and prayed with everything he had that Mickey hadn’t left him.


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go on their date. Mickey has a surprise for Ian.

Mickey hated to do that to Ian but he wanted it to be a surprise. Ian had talked about this for so long in prison that Mickey knew he wanted to be the one to do this. He finally found the place he was looking for and got out of the truck and opened the door to the place.

When he entered, an older man greeted him and asked if he could help him.

“uh yea, I’m looking for some rings.”

“What type of rings are you looking for?” the man asked.

Mickey hesitated for a minute. He hated when he did that. It wasn’t that he was ashamed he was gay, it was how they were going to react. Mickey really wasn’t ready to go back to prison, if this guy gave him any shit about it.

“I’m looking for wedding bands, one for me and one for my husband. You got a fucking problem with that.” Mickey answered the man back waiting for his reaction.

The man was unphased, “Why not at all, here let me show you what we have?” He walked over to another case and pulled out some men’s rings for Mickey to look at.

Mickey looked them all over for a few minutes and found two that were the same and picked one up and put it on his finger and to his surprise it was a perfect fit. It was a silver and black ring. The black was in the middle with silver on both sides of the black and Mickey knew they were perfect.

“Ill takes these,” Mickey said holding up the rings.

“Perfect choice. Would you like something inscribed in them? I can do it right now and it wouldn’t take very long.”

Mickey thought it over for a minute and decided that Ian would love it. Mickey had lots of things he wanted to do, funny stuff like “your ass is mine” something along those lines but he figured he would do something nicer that Ian would love, and it was simple.

“Yes, actually I would.” He told the man what he wanted, and the man nodded and walked to the back to get them done for him.

Thirty minutes later, Mickey was in his truck heading back to their apartment. He had about an hour to get ready for their date.

When he opened the door to the apartment, everything was quiet. He almost thought Ian had left but he found him in their bedroom going through the closet trying to find something to wear.

When Ian realized Mickey was there, he turned around and smiled at him, “Oh, hey you’re back.”

“of course, I’m back. What? Did you think I was gone for good or something?” Mickey asked.

Ian shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to Mickey and wrapped his arms around him, and Mickey’s immediately went around him.

“I really didn’t know. I hope you will tell me eventually where you went and what you were up to, but for now, its time to get ready for our date.” He pecked a quick kiss on Mickey’s lips and sauntered back over to the closet.

Mickey made his way to the bathroom so he could shower.

When he was done in the shower, he made his way to their room in only a towel wrapped around his waist. Ian was already dressed and he looked so fucking good that Mickey wanted to just say to hell with the date and take his husband to bed and stay there for the rest of the night. But Mickey knew this was important to Ian so he would have to bite the bullet and just go.

Once they were both dressed, they hopped in the truck and headed off. Ian had told him a place he wanted to try so that is where they went. It was nice but wasn’t overly nice where Mickey would feel uncomfortable or out of place and plus they had steaks and Mickey was going to get his rare bloody steak.

They looked at the menus given to them for a few minutes and after they placed their drink and dinner orders, Mickey felt like it was time.

He cleared his throat and that got Ian’s attention.

“So um, about earlier”, Mickey began.

“Oh so you’re going to tell me where you went off to earlier?” Ian asked.

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Yes asshole, I’m trying to. Now shut up and let me talk.”

Ian knew Mickey so well and knew that those words meant, Yes love of my life, sit your pretty face there and listen to what I have to say. But Mickey just expressed himself a different way than most and Ian wouldn’t change it for the world. So he sat back in his chair and gave Mickey a huge smile and waited for him to say what he wanted to say.

“So back when we were in prison, you kept talking about wanting us to get something once we got out. I know you wanted to do it together, but I wanted to do it as a surprise and I hope once you see what it is, you like it and won’t be too pissed about it. “and with that Mickey pulled out a box and placed it in front of Ian.

Ian looked down at the box then looked at Mickey and back to the box again.

“Aren’t you going to open it? mickey asked Ian who was sitting there with his eyes as big as saucers and his mouth hung half open.

Ian slowly picked up the box and opened it up and inside were two rings. When he saw them, he quietly gasped and looked over at Mickey.

You bought us wedding bands?” he whispered.

Mickey rubbed his hand across his mouth, which he did sometimes when he was nervous. “Yea, if you don’t like them, we can take them back and pick some other ones out together.” Before Mickey could even get the sentence out, Ian was on him. He had jumped out of his seat and Mickey enveloped in a hug and placed a kiss on his lips. Just a small kiss because they were in public and Mickey hated public displays of affections, so Ian knew he had to take it easy on him.

“Okay okay, enough of that, you can thank me properly when we get home.” Mickey said with a smirk.

“Oh I will”, Ian replied back with a wink as he made his way back to his chair.

Ian took one of the rings out of the box and was checking it over and he spotted the inscription inside the ring.

He looked over at Mickey with such adoration that Mickey turned red as he realized what he was reading.

Mickey was not a man to utter sweet words and wasn’t the romantic type like Ian was. He loved Ian and everything but all the lovey dovey stuff just wasn’t him. So thinking of something to put inside a ring was hard. So he settled on something simple. I & M. There were so many other things he could have went with but it was easier to go with simple.

“So Mickey, are you going to put the ring on for me?” Ian asked Mickey sweetly.

“Is something wrong with your fucking hands and you can’t do it yourself?”

“No but you know how it goes, I put yours on for you and you put mine on for me.”

“yea but we are already fucking married so we don’t gotta do that.”

“Please mickey, for me.” Ian asked with his puppy dog eyes and his cute smile that made Mickey melt and could never say no to.

“Fucking fine, give me your ring asshole. Let’s hurry up and fucking do this before the waitress gets back with our food and we get an audience.” Mickey grumpily replied.

Ian handed a ring to Mickey and kept the other one. Ian held out his hand and Mickey slipped the ring on Ian’s finger.

“are you not going to give a speech or anything. No undying words of love or anything? Ian asked teasingly.

Mickey flipped him off and then held out his hand for Ian. Ian placed the ring on his finger and once it was in place, he kissed the ring. Mickey rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away and right before he did, the waitress was there with their food and he suspected she had seen the whole thing.

She had a big smile on her face as she placed their food in front of them, so he was sure she had. He secretly hoped she kept her comments to herself. But no, of course not. Before she turned away, she had to say something.

“I just have to say, you guys are so cute together. I wasn’t trying to spy but I couldn’t help see you guys exchanging rings over here and I have to say it was the cutest thing I have ever seen. Did you guys just get married or something?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and just wanted her to walk away so he could eat his dinner in peace so he choose to ignore her but of course Ian had other ideas and before he knew it, the waitress knew more about them than necessary.

Mickey kicked Ian under the table to finally get him to shut up and when she walked away Ian asked, “What the fuck was that for?”.

“That was for you and your big mouth.”

“My big mouth, huh. You like my big mouth.” Ian smirked.

“Shut up” Mickey replied as he shoveled food in his mouth.

“I can hear your steak mooing from here.” Ian laughed as he began digging into his food.

“Fuck off” Mickey replied around a bite of his bloody ass steak.

The rest of the dinner went well. They made small talk and Ian telling Mickey some ideas he had of some jobs he wanted to check into. He knew he didn’t want to sit around their apartment all day while Mickey worked. He wanted to work and bring in money as well. Mickey told him he would support whatever he wanted to do.

Mickey paid their bill and they headed home. While they drove back to their apartment, Mickey couldn’t help noticing how Ian kept looking at the ring on his finger and smiling at it. Ian caught him looking at one point and smiled at him. Ian reached over and put his hand on Mickey’s thigh.  He kept it still at first but then his hand started moving up a little bit and then again a few minutes later.

Mickey looked over at Ian and asked him, “What the fuck you think you’re doing? Cant you see I’m trying to drive here?”

I’m not doing anything.” Ian replied all innocent.

Luckily the drive from the restaurant wasn’t long or else Mickey might not have made it. They both hurriedly jumped out of the truck and walked to their apartment. While Mickey was trying to unlock the door, he had Ian at his back, sucking and kissing on his neck and he was having a horrible time concentrating and getting the key in so they could get in their apartment before they put on a show for the whole building.

He finally managed to get the door unlocked and before he could shut the door, Ian was on him. He pressed him up against the door and his lip were instantly on his. Mickey instantly opened for Ian to let his tongue engulf his mouth and they kissed frantically for a few minutes before their clothes were being thrown off and they made their way to their bedroom, all the while not breaking contact with each other.

Once they reached their bedroom, Ian threw Mickey down on the bed and crawled up his body kissing his way up. Mickey’s are went around Ian, pulling him as close to him as he could. Ian began rutting against him with the erections rubbing together making Mickey moan. Ian reached down and began stroking Mickey’s cock. He then moved it to Mickey’s ass and began getting him ready.

Once Mickey was ready enough, Ian got out the lube and lubed himself up good and lined himself up to Mickeys hole and entered slowly. He started moving slowly but Mickey being Mickey wanted him to go faster, so he sped up a little and the only sounds in the room were their moans and the sound of their body moving together. Before long they were both close and Ian moved his hand down to Mickeys cock and began jerking him and before he knew it, Mickey was spilling across his stomach and Ian’s hand. Ian wasn’t far behind him, a few more pumps and he was spilling inside Mickey. He laid down on Mickey for a minute trying to catch his breath but moved to lay beside Mickey because he knew that Mickey would make him move.

Once Ian caught his breath and was finally able to breathe he looked over at Mickey and took his hand in his, “I love you. Thank you for today, for everything."

Mickey nodded smiled and said “I love you too.”

Ian got up and went to the bathroom to get a towel so he could wipe them both before they got in the bed to go to sleep. Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey as usual. Mickey glanced down and saw the ring on his finger and he smiled because it looked so fucking good on his long finger. He took his hand with his ring on it and intertwined it with Ian’s and they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Ian and Mickey's ring 


End file.
